Lilia's Curse
by MWolfe13
Summary: Lilia was cursed with the ability to master multiple rare talents. It gets her invited to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. What seems like a dream come true, quickly turns into reality as she faces being sent home to the county she escaped. This is a Wizardess Heart story!
1. Prologue

**This is my first venture into Wizardess Heart fanfiction, so have mercy. Besides MC, I do not own anything for Wizardess Heart.  
**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The night was cold. Lilia knew traveling by night was risky, but the risk had to be taken. The King's men watched her prison by day. No one wanted their precious protector to leave. Why should they do anything magical for themselves when they had her to do it for them?

It had started to kill her.

She had been cursed with the ability to master multiple rare gifts. Battle magic came to her with ease, as did healing She could make the world do her bidding with a few notes of her voice, and handle the visions that seemed to come when she sang. Her ability to tame magical creatures was especially coveted as there were precious few today.

Yes, she was a rare wizard.

One, who'd been enslaved before she'd hit puberty.

The King of Oatu had taken her as his secret ward, using her to win wars and protect his land. Oatu was considered rich in resources, the land fertile and strong. No one dared cross the King, but no one really knew why. They came back from his land, allies of the kingdom, wondering why they couldn't remember any treaties being signed.

At night, she was supposed to maintain a shield while she was sleeping. She needed to be far away when that shield disappeared. They would not notice at first, being so used to her obedience. They would sleep until morning.

Then… Well hopefully she'd be at her destination by then.

Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy.

The acceptance letter in her hand was her key to freedom. She didn't know how they had found out about her, but she was glad they had. They were offering her refuge and safety.

Lilia let a sigh escape when she finally made it to the boat that would take her to Gendonelune. She had to man it herself, but she was ready. This was a new beginning for her.

She was free.

* * *

 **There you go, the first chapter. Obviously this story is going to be different than the one in the game. It's going to go past the 13 days, and while most of those 13 days stick to canon more or less, I've changed things to suit my characters. I hope you like it.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Fonix Girl for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lilia plaited her hair into two braid ponytails as the carriage dropped her off at the academy. The acceptance letter, silent until now, said. "Normally, I'd say go to the girls dorm, but given the circumstances I say go the Headmaster's office. This is where we part, dear one, and good luck."

The letter glowed, and went lifeless. Lilia decided to take its advice. She followed the map until she reached the auditorium. There was nothing in the room save a scale that let off a huge magical aura. Curious, Lilia walked over, taking in the scales beauty.

She reached out to touch, but her hand was snatched, pulling it away. A male voice said, "What do you think you're doing?"

She turned to find a tall man towering over her. She was only five feet, so it wasn't hard for someone to be significantly taller than her. His blond hair was wavy, and his eyes were a deep violet, more purple than anything. The color was so unique, she was sure she hadn't seen anything like it before. It was a pretty combination, even as those eyes were glaring at her.

His voice brought her back to reality. He said, "Are you even listening to me? I asked what you're doing, Starshine."

Her face turned confused. "Starshine?"

His face didn't change. "You're eyes are a deep blue, but there are gold flecks here and there, like stars."

Her cheeks flamed, though she didn't know why. "They are just blue. Plus, I have a name."

He shrugged, "I'll call you Starshine anyways."

Lilia wanted to stamp her foot in frustration, but squashed the urge. It was too childish. Instead, she handed him the acceptance letter since he was dressed like he had some type of authority.

He scanned it. "Lilia no last name." He looked at her. "You're the student who didn't show up yesterday." Then he frowned. "Didn't the letter tell you to wait by the train station for pick up?"

This was news to her. She said, "No, I just arrived today. I'm supposed to go to the headmaster's office."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I was only able to find you by tracking this letter." He muttered, "What a waste of time."

Lilia rolled her eyes, "Sorry for the inconvenience."

He glared at her, "My name is Klaus Goldstein. I am the Prefect."

"What's a Prefect?" she asked.

Klaus said, "A Prefect is the highest ranking student in the academy. We still have normal student responsibilities, but are called upon to perform professor responsibilities as well."

He was a bid deal, obviously. Lilia smiled, "Perfect, now you can take me to the headmaster's office."

He just frowned at her again. "You're from Oatu, right? You're occupation lists you as a healer. Being an accomplished healer means you're not stupid. Why did you come here instead of the dorms?"

She'd never filled out an application. What exactly did that paper say about her? She said, "I just said I needed to go to the headmaster's office." Maybe he was a little stupid.

He straightened, "The headmaster isn't in. If you'd stayed at the pickup site like you were told, you'd know the headmaster wants to meet with you tomorrow."

"Oh." She didn't bother telling him again that the letter hadn't told her anything. She looked around the auditorium. "Well, in that case, where are the dorms?"

Klaus gestured to the map. "You have directions."

Lilia smiled at him. "You're the Prefect. You should escort me, so you can say for sure I made it."

He held up his wand. "Or I can track the letter again."

"What if I get lost?" Lilia countered, "Then you'd have to come and find me again."

Klaus sighed, "It's a wonder if you'll even pass your judgement in thirteen days."

She frowned, "What judgement?"

He stared at her. "Did you even read your acceptance letter?"

She looked at the letter, scanning it until she found the one word she had missed in her hopeful excitement. "Provisional?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes, each student goes through a trial period before becoming an official student. You have thirteen days to prove yourself, then the scale you were about to touch decides your fate."

She had a bad feeling about this. She said, "What happens if I fail."

His eyes seemed to focus on her as he said, "Then we personally escort you home."

Lilia paled. Going home was not an option. A fate worse than death awaited her if she went back. She said, "How does the scale judge you?"

His eyes grew concerned at her pallor, but he only said, "The scale not only takes your grades into account, but deeds performed as well."

She was doomed.

* * *

 **I know I know, what the hell kinda nickname is Starshine? It doesn't sit well with me either, but it's what I settled on. I think I'm too used to Bunnyhead. This chapter is pretty short, but I promise the next one is longer.  
**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Twilight Dark Angel and Stardust-Angel22 for following/favoring Lilia's Curse. Also, thank you Stardust-Angel22 for adding me to their Favorite Authors list! It totally made my day.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lilia got dressed the next morning with a heavy heart. She had found out from Klaus that when her application had come in, the royal family had intervened to have her accepted. She'd never sent in an application. The Headmaster knew nothing about her, and she didn't know how much to tell him.

Would he skip the judgement and accept her as an official student? She thought not. Klaus had told her if the scale did not accept her, the school would not accept her. If the scale judged her from her past deeds, she was sure to fail. The things she'd been forced to do would hunt her for the rest of her life.

She could not get sent back to Oatu. She could accept dying; it was something she had thought about her whole life. She wasn't afraid of dying, no, but she was afraid of pain.

King Magnus would fill her world with pain until her obedience was not in question. He enjoyed doling out pain. He only used her to make rebels submit when he was too lazy to do it himself. He had never touched her before. He hadn't needed to. Any who had dared defy him had been secretly tortured to death, or submission. He'd made her watch until her fear of him was absolute.

No, she would never go back.

She would explain what she could to the headmaster. If he was loyal to the crown, he would not send her back.

In truth, she did want to attend this academy. It was beautiful, lands expanding for miles. The dorm mother had understood of her tardiness, but was a little stern. Her roommate, Amelia, was a bundle of positive energy that made it easy to like her. She was also a bog gossip.

Lilia had let Klaus' name slip up in conversation, and Amelia had gone ballistic. They called him The Emperor; a title he had earned through hard work and natural talent. He was a Elite Wizard Knight in the Ministry of Magical Justice, and had a promising future. The Goldstein name was famous in Gendonelune, the most famous for creating magical tools.

Lilia didn't want the whole academy knowing she was from Oatu, but it was pretty obvious she'd been secluded if she didn't know who the Goldstein's were. She'd spent all night reading the textbook that covered the history of Gendonelune. The most important thing she'd learned was wands were very big here.

She'd need to ask the headmaster for one, because she'd never used a wand in her life. No one in Oatu did. To her, having to ready a wand made the difference in winning the battle. It made her realize how different Gendonelune was from Oatu. There, it was fight to survive. Here, people had lives.

Lilia's thought's drifted to Klaus as she put her hair into her signature braid ponytails. They'd talked little as he'd walked her to the dorms yesterday. She'd been so focused on the possibility of failing, and she feared he'd seen too much. He probably also thought was a scared little girl. A student had sped past them, and she'd screamed.

Like a scared little girl.

Really, she didn't know why she'd screamed. It was stupid for someone of her experience to have gotten scared. Dark Wizards were normal in Oatu, hell; the king was a secret one himself. A rushing student shouldn't have frightened her.

Lilia examined herself in the mirror as she finished. The uniform provided for her had been a big no. She did not do the school girl look, not since the king had made known his fetish for young girls. Instead, she'd worn black pants with black riding boots over them. Her blouse was a white button up, the sleeves ending at her elbows. She'd kept the blue jacket, because it had the school emblem attached to it. She'd also kept the cloak, in case she needed to disappear. It was big enough to cover her fully, so that she could cast an invisibility spell. She'd tied the ends of her braids with blue ribbon to match the jacket, the fabric settling in with her unbraided hair.

Satisfied with her appearance, she headed out to meet the headmaster. Amelia had left earlier, having to finish some research, so it was just her. She stepped out of the dorm, and gasped in surprise when she saw Klaus. He was looking straight at her, and glaring.

Did the man know no other expression?

She walked up to him. "You really shouldn't frown so much. You'll get premature wrinkles."

He looked her over. "What would you know about wrinkles? You're twelve."

She gasped in outrage. "I am sixteen, not twelve." She knew she looked young, but she had boobs and hips. They may not be big, but they were there.

He rolled his eyes, dismissing her words. "Is there a reason you aren't wearing the proper uniform, Kitten?"

What? "What the hell? Why Kitten?"

He smirked, "You're skittish like a cat. Yesterday, you clung to my arm like it was the end of the world."

"I did not." Had she? "Anyway, I have a name."

He continued to smirk. "Yes, but I like Kitten and Starshine." The smirk faded. "We need to get to the headmaster's office."

They walked to the main building, neither saying anything. It was a comfortable silence.

They reached the headmaster's office in record time. As she walked in, she was greeted by two men. The first introduced himself as Professor Schuyler. He wore all black, even his hair was black. His gaze was disapproving and she wondered if it was her, or if he was that way with everyone.

The second man was Headmaster Randolph. His expression was kind, even as he scolded her. "I realize you're new, but we do have a uniform. That is not it."

She could feel Klaus smirking behind her. She said, "I'm sorry. The uniform reminds me of a bad time in my life."

She had a feeling both men knew exactly what she was talking about. Schuyler's expression became disgusted, while Headmaster Randolph was sympathetic. He said, "Don't worry about it. We'll just make what you're wearing your uniform." He picked up a paper. "Now, I think we both know you did not fill out this application."

She started to get nervous. "No Sir, I didn't know Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy existed until I got the acceptance letter."

He nodded, "I suspected as much. The person this handwriting belongs to is definitely not from Oatu. She also confirmed my suspicion when she called a few hours after it arrived to push for your acceptance." His face grew serious. "Why did the royal family give you a chance to get out of Oatu? We are not at war with them."

She started to answer, but then stopped. Would they believe her? There was no proof of her existence. Her magic worked differently than there's. Miserable, she looked to Klaus for help.

His eyes widened a little at her plea for help, and something inside him became protective. He said, "She'll tell us in her own time. The royal family must have had a good reason for bringing her here. Trust their judgement."

The headmaster studied them both for a minute before saying, "Alright, Lilia can tell us her situation when she feels comfortable. What I do need to know is; will being here bring danger to my school?"

She could only answer truthfully. "If they find out I am here, yes."

Headmaster Randolph only smiled, "Then I guess we'll have to be more diligent in our security, won't we?"

Professor Schuyler said, "There are a few things you need to know. First, the Tower of Sorrow and East Forest are off limits. It's easy for students to get lost."

Headmaster Randolph said, "Another thing is Buddies. Buddies are two students that are partnered for the whole of their time at the academy. What they do affects the other, including grades. The emblem on your jacket will light up when you become Buddies. This is something you probably don't have to worry about for a while as a lot of students never find their Buddies."

She nodded, "The East Forest is off limits and lit up emblems means partner, got it."

He laughed, "That's one way to shorten it. Before I let you get to class, I have a question. What does magic mean to you?"

Lilia thought about everything she'd been forced to do, because of her magic. "Cursed," She finally answered. "It means I'm cursed." At his look, she shrugged. "Maybe it will change with my time here."

He turned to Klaus. "I know you were promised a position with the Ministry of Magical Justice, but if Lilia gets accepted you have a shot at being a Professor."

She heard Klaus suck in a breath, but only because he was behind her. It was barely audible. He said, "I understand." The talking done, he ushered her out saying they had to get to class.

They walked down the hall, but she knew something was wrong. This wasn't a comfortable silence, like this morning. She said, "Are you alright?"

He whirled on her. "No, I'm not alright. The job I've wanted my whole life hangs on you being accepted. Now, I'll have to take time out of my day to train you. I absolutely loathe having to look after you."

Hurt, she glared at him. "If being around me is so distasteful, why didn't you say anything?"

He glared back, "What is there to say? There was never a hint of them offering me a Professor position until now."

That was not her fault. "Rest assured I have just as good a reason to stay at this academy."

His eyes widened, "That's another thing. What the hell are you into that could possibly put us all in danger? What's your connection to the royal family?"

Like she was going to tell him when he found being around her a personal hell.

Bright light erupted around them, gasps echoing around the hallway. The light flew out of their emblems and exploded, the now light particles falling around them. Klaus had a look of disbelief on his face.

She couldn't help but smirk, even as she cursed her luck. "Now, you're really stuck with me."

He glared at her, but said nothing. He brought her to her class, leaving before she even opened the door.

Damn it! She'd forgotten to ask for a wand.

Cursing herself, she walked into the classroom, and straight into Klaus. Wait, no, Klaus was bigger than the boy in front of her. She was looking at a younger version of Klaus.

She blushed, because he looked irritated. She was pretty sure she'd called him Klaus. She said, "I'm so sorry. He just left, and you…" He wasn't looking happier. Instead, she offered her hand. "I'm Lilia." She smiled, hoping to start making friends.

He took it, letting it go just as quickly. Now he was blushing. "I'm Elias." They walked to the desks together. "You must be new. If you have any questions, I can answer them for you."

"I have one." A green haired boy said as he walked over. He took her hand, and kissed the back. "The name's Luca. Do you have a boyfriend?"

At this rate her cheeks were going to be red permanently. "Uh no, but-"

Elias elbowed Luca. "Knock it off." He waved as a blue haired kid with a patch over one eye walked past them. "That's Yukiya."

Maybe one of them had a spare wand. She said, "Would you have a spare wand by any chance?"

Elias took one out of his briefcase and handed it to her, saying, "How do you not have a wand?"

Before she could come up with an excuse Luca said, "You're the girl that lit up Emperor Klaus' emblem, right? Everyone's talking about you."

Elias stepped back in shock. "You're my brothers Buddy? How?"

Luca touched her shoulder. "It's a shame really, that a beautiful girl like yourself got stuck with the Emperor, but the school seems to think you'll be good for each other. Still, my arms are always open."

The bell for class sounded, causing Luca to wave cheerfully at them and leave. Elias looked at her shocked expression. "He does that. It's a wonder he hasn't flunked out of the academy yet."

Professor Schuyler was teaching class that day. He made her introduce her to the class, and she was glad he left out her country of origin. He continued on a class discussion of magical tools, particularly the Speculum Bracelet. She knew speculum meant mirror, so she guessed it was some type of reflecting tool. She was amazed to find out that Elias and Klaus' father had invented it. She'd read that he was also responsible for making the Persona Mirror. The Goldstein family really was talented.

Professor Schuyler said, "Lilia, what does speculum mean?"

"It means mirror," she answered.

He nodded, "And what do you think is the point of the Speculum Bracelet?"

Why was he picking on her? "When worn, I'm guessing the bracelet acts as mirror. If someone casts a spell on the wearer, it is reflected back to the caster." It was actually a good defense tool.

"Good," Professor Schuyler said. "Now, we are going to demonstrate its use today. Lilia, you will be the caster. Elias, put on the bracelet."

They walked to the front of the room, Lilia's nervousness growing. She was used to casting without a wand. She didn't even need to use incantations when she wasn't singing. Once they were in position, she was directed to cast a spell on him.

Water was probably the safest element she could go with. Raising the wand, she chanted, "Percute aqua!"

The water launched towards Elias, and the bracelet reflected it back at her. She barely had time to dodge before the water hurtled past her. It struck the window, the glass breaking, causing students to scatter.

Elias looked shocked, more shocked than when he found out she was Klaus' Buddy. That's when she noticed he wasn't in the same position he started in. He was a couple inches back, and the bottom half of his jacket was soaked.

The bracelet had only partially reflected her attack.

Students began whispering in disbelief. The look on Professor Schuyler's face was a mix of shock and anger. He seemed to snap out of it a moment later, barking class dismissed before taking the bracelet from Elias. Elias looked concerned, but grabbed his stuff and disappeared.

She shrunk back from Professor Schuyler. He looked so angry. He said, "You attacked a student."

"You told me to cast a spell," She said. "I didn't mean for it to be that powerful." She had only meant it to be a small strike. "Besides, the bracelet was supposed to reflect it back."

"Yes, and that's another thing. Your magic was strong enough to get through Goldstein magic." Professor Schuyler straightened to his full height. If it was meant to intimidate her, it worked. He said, "Klaus may have saved you from answering our questions earlier, but you'll answer them now. Who are you?"

Her eyes were starting to fill. "I'm exactly who I said I was. My name is Lilia, and I'm from the country of Oatu."

Professor Schuyler glared at her, "With that much power it's hard to believe you were never trained professionally. That water strike was not an accident."

"It was, I swear." She held up the wand. "This is my first time using a wand. I didn't realize doing so would amplify my power."

That only seemed to make him angrier. "How is that your first time using a wand? That magic was too controlled. You're lying."

Lilia set the wand on the desk. "Look, I can prove it to you. I'm used to doing magic with my hands." She waved a hand in his direction. "Industria Iterum."

Nothing outward happened, but she knew the spell had worked. Professor Schuyler was not as pale as he was earlier, the tired pallor falling away. Some of his glare faded away. He said, "I've never seen someone who can do that without having a magic circle on their body, or really powerful primitive magic. Do you?"

She shook her head, "No, I've always been able to do that, among other things. If I had known the wand would do that, I wouldn't have used it."

He nodded, "Yes, I can see why you wouldn't have known how wands work. You're so used to not using one; you didn't control your magic once it left your hand. That caused the wand to amplify the power to what your normal strike would have done."

She hung her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Professor Schuyler shook his head. "You didn't know, but that does not excuse you from not mentioning that you could cast without a wand. That changes things."

She looked back up at him. "I don't want to be different. Being different is what caused my problems in the first place. I need to use the wand. How am I supposed to explain my magic?" She couldn't risk Oatu finding out she was here.

Professor Schuyler looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't get the chance. Klaus cleared his throat from the doorway. He said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Elias came to my office concerned. He seemed to think Lilia was in trouble."

Professor Schuyler's voice was stern again. "Klaus, it seems you have your work cut out for you. As you may have already heard, Lilia was able to get past your father's magic. The problem is her control with a wand is atrocious. For reasons she has decided not to divulge, she doesn't want people to know she can cast without a wand. Teach her the control she needs or my classroom will be a pile of rubble before her trial is over."

He walked out of the classroom, no doubt going to tell the headmaster what had happened. A big weight lifted off her shoulders. She didn't realize it until then, but she had thought if anyone would have blown her secret to Oatu, it would have been him. She didn't think that now.

Klaus walked over to her. "Are you alright? Elias said he was really angry, angrier than he had ever seen him."

She sighed, "Honestly? He was really angry. He thought I had attacked Elias on purpose. If it hadn't been for your father's bracelet, I don't know how he would have fared. The spell was ten times stronger from what I had intended."

"So Elias told me, even though his shirt was drenched. No one's ever been able to get past one of father's tools." Klaus said, "It was only partial, but it makes me wonder if you could get past it completely if you really wanted to." He glanced at the broken window. "Repair the window." When she reached for the wand, he shook his head. "No, without using the wand."

She flicked her hand, "Reparo." The broken glass shot up, melding with the rest of the window. It was like the glass never broke.

Klaus gestured for her to follow him. She did, still shaken by the whole ordeal. She needed to apologize to Elias. He probably thought she'd meant to hurt him or something.

When they got to Klaus' office, he shut the door behind them. She sat on the couch, him across from her. He said, "I know you aren't comfortable telling us your story, but I am your Buddy. I need to know your abilities, so we can prepare for future incidents. We now know you can cast without a wand. It seems a waste to not use any talents you have. We can get you specialized classes. Some of the classes you are enrolled in are of no use to you."

She shook her head, "I don't even want to use my special talents. I just want to be normal." At his disapproving look she said, "You don't understand. All my life they've used me, because of my talents. It's a curse, and I want nothing to do with it."

"If you let these talents go to waste, then you're letting them win." He argued. "I don't know what you went through, or who they are. One day, I hope you'll trust me as your Buddy and tell me the whole of it. For now, though, don't let them do this to you. You'll never be free until you embrace who you are."

She wavered, "You won't tell the professors?"

Klaus shook his head, "No one but I will know until you're ready. I'll train you myself until you feel comfortable going into specialized classes."

Despite their argument this morning, she knew deep down that she could trust him. It was a feeling deep within her that felt foreign. She said, "Alright, I can see your point. Maybe, once I pass my trial, we'll see about these special classes."

He smirked, "There's that tone that sounds like the normal Lilia."

She gave a short laugh. If he only knew that tone was a new thing for her. She said, "I can cast without a wand as you know, but I can also cast without my hands. I just need to train my eyes on what I'm casting the spell on, and chant. I've also been known to forgo chanting period, just picture it in my head and release the picture, but that usually leaves me with a headache. I'm an expert in battle magic, and I'm really good with healing magic. I can tame magical creatures as well as regular creatures. I can spellsing, but sometimes when I sing, visions come to me."

Klaus said nothing as she sat there nervously. His expression was blank, giving her no idea as to what he might be thinking. She knew she should have kept quiet. Either he wouldn't believe her, or he'd think her too much a danger to keep her power a secret. Really, he didn't even like her. He'd only come to her rescue, because his brother had expressed concern.

Finally he said, "Once you pass your trial, I'm going to have to pack up this office. It's obvious you're going to surpass everyone in no time, even me."

Her shoulders sagged with relief, "You probably don't have to worry about that. From what I remember as a child, I'm a horrible test taker."

His expression became stern. "We can't have that either. I don't mind you surpassing me, but I won't have you bring down my grades. On top of teaching you wand control, we'll spend time studying as well."

That did not sound like fun. "Aw man."

Klaus stood up, and moved to his desk. "You should head back to your dorm, it's almost curfew. Prepare to actually do some work tomorrow."

With a resigned sigh, Lilia did what she was told. She had a feeling Klaus would work her hard, and she was not looking forward to that. She was walking towards the hallway that would lead her outside when she ran into a hard chest.

She looked up to see a man with black hair looking just as startled. She said, "I am so sorry. I was not looking where I was going."

The man brushed his uniform down. "It's my fault too. I was distracted."

His uniform looked foreign, but she couldn't quite place the country. He looked at her closely. "Hey, didn't I see you earlier?"

She shook her head, confused, "No, I'm sorry; you must have me confused with someone else."

He looked at her for a couple more seconds before shrugging. "I guess I must have. Are you new?"

She held out her hand. "As a matter of fact I am. My name's Lilia."

He took her hand, and Lilia had the strange urge to pull her hand away. There was something off about his aura. He took out a small bottle, and put it in her hand. "Here, take this is a welcome to the academy, and my apology for running into you."

She looked at the bottle to find it filled with colorful little balls. She said, "These are pretty. What are they?"

"It's a sugar candy called Konpieto," he said. "Why don't you try one?"

She shook one out of the bottle, and popped it into her mouth. "Oh wow," she exclaimed. "This is really good."

He smiled, "It's a favorite of mine. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I must go. See you later." He waved before disappearing down a different hallway.

What a nice guy, she thought. The aura thing was weird, but he seemed fine. He was definitely not like Prefect Klaus. Why couldn't she feel uneasy around him? It would be so much easier to dislike him if she wasn't always feeling comfortable around him.

She was too tired to eat when she got back to the dorms, so she soaked in a bath for a long hour before dressing for bed. Back in the room, her bed swiftly came into view as she landed face down on it.

She heard Amelia ask, "Are you alright?" She raised her head to see her friend looking at her with a concerned expression.

She groaned back into her pillow. "It was horrible. As you probably heard, I lit up Klaus today. He was so mad. Then I messed up a spell during class, and Professor Schuyler was mad. Then to top it off, Klaus is going to give me special lessons that involve studying. I hate studying."

Amelia's voice was sympathetic. "I feel for you."

She took the bottle of candy off her nightstand, and showed it to Amelia. "I got these."

Amelia said, "They're so pretty. What are they?"

She popped one into her mouth, handing the bottle to Amelia. "It's a sugar candy called Konpieto."

Amelia sampled the candy. "Wow, these melt right on your tongue. I've never heard of them before."

Lilia said, "The guy who gave them to me was definitely foreign. He was so nice, especially with the day I had."

Amelia smiled at her. "Cheer up. I know you guys are Buddies, but once you get accepted he'll probably leave you alone."

That thought didn't cheer Lilia up as much as she thought it would. She didn't say anything else as she settled in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **There it guys, Chapter 2! I wasn't going to update till Friday, but my friend nagged .  
**

 **Hope you guys like. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to YenaSora for following Lilia's Curse!**

 **Reviews are appreciated. I do not own Wizardess Heart.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lilia was making her way to class the next morning when she heard her name being called. She looked behind her and smiled, "Oh, hi Luca."

Luca's eyes lit up. "You remember my name?"

She laughed, "You made an impression yesterday. It'd be hard to forget you."

"Now that's what I like to hear," he laughed. "So, I heard you screwed up in class yesterday.

Lilia groaned, "You weren't even there. What do you know about it?"

Luca swung an arm over her shoulder. "All information comes my way eventually. All I heard was that you lost control of a spell, and it managed to partially get past a Goldstein tool. That's pretty powerful magic you have there."

She closed her eyes. "I'm never going to live that down."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Now, I wish I would have stayed for class and that's saying something. The lecture would have been worth seeing Elias' face as you got past his father's magic. I laughed really hard thinking about it last night."

She chewed on her lip. "He was pretty shocked." She suddenly wasn't looking forward to class. "What if I screw up again? Klaus will get really mad, and he already hates me being his Buddy as it is."

Luca tapped his fingers on her shoulder before straightening. He said, "Cast a relaxation spell on him. If he wasn't so uptight, I bet he'd be nicer."

She thought it over for a second. "It could work. I'll try it, thanks Luca."

He smiled at her. "No problem, that's what friends are for." He let go of her shoulder. "I'm heading out, see you."

He was skipping again? Lilia frowned as he left. How was that guy even in the academy? His grades should be terrible.

She got to class, but didn't see Elias. She did see Yukiya, and decided to sit in front of him. She turned to look at him, and smiled. "Hey, I didn't get to introduce myself properly yesterday. My name's Lilia."

He just stared at her, saying nothing. It wasn't the comfortable silence she had with Klaus. She was just going to turn around, but he said. "You have interesting eyes."

She blushed, remembering Klaus comparing them to stars. She opened her mouth to say something, but he was already staring out the window. Shrugging, she turned back around to find Elias staring at her.

She held in the scream that wanted to escape. She counted to ten before saying, "Hey Elias."

He said, "How are you doing? I know Professor Schuyler was mad, but I know you didn't intentionally try to hurt me."

She smiled at him. "That means a lot Elias. I was afraid you were mad at me."

He shook his head. "If anything, I'm impressed you were able to get past my father's magic. I told him about it last night, and he demanded he be given the tool back to see if it's weakened any. I told him you were just that powerful, but he has his pride. He wants to meet you. I heard him telling Klaus."

She raised her eyebrows. "Meeting the parents already, Elias? Don't you think we're moving a little fast?"

Elias blushed and stammered, "That wasn't what I meant, Lilia." At her grin, he glared at her. "You're teasing me."

She grinned, "It is hard not to. I love making you blush."

His blush only deepened; causing her to laugh in delight. He was quick to change the subject. He said, "How's it going with my brother?"

Her grin turned into a frown as she thought of Klaus. "Is he always so bipolar?" she asked.

Elias' brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Lilia said, "One minute he hates me, and then the next he's being kind and understanding. He gave me these stupid nicknames even though I have a name. He…" She trailed off at Elias' horrified look.

"Kind and understanding?" he whispered, "Nicknames? That's not Klaus. Something must be going on with him."

The bell for class rang, so Lilia left him to his thoughts. It was clear Klaus was never anything but mean. What did that mean for her? Maybe he had been sympathetic to her situation, even if he didn't know the whole of it, and had decided to take it easy on her yesterday.

"All right, it's time for class," said a white haired professor as he walked in. His smile was kind, and she could tell he had a gentle personality. He was like the exact opposite of Professor Schuyler.

He spotted her, and introduced himself as Professor Merkulova. He taught History of Wizardry, Medical Magic, and Magic Potion Pharmaceutics. He said, "I hear you are great with healing magic, so I am going to see about moving you to my advanced class in Medical Magic. For now, though, just bear with today's lesson."

When she nodded he started talking to the class. "We'll be covering different kinds of wounds today. Can anyone tell me what the wound is called when you are poked by a needle, or another sharp object?" He turned to her. "Lilia, do you know the answer?"

She nodded, "Any wound caused by a needle, or sharp object is called a puncture wound."

He smiled, "That is correct, very good." He addressed the class. "Today, we will be learning magic that will heal puncture and burn wounds. Natural healers, like Lilia, can use their magic without the help of an element to heal. It requires the healer have energy, and therefore can be dangerous when it comes to more serious wounds. For us normal wizards, when dealing with external wounds, it is most common to use wind medical spells. However, using wind medical magic on these two wounds is counterproductive. Lilia, tell us why."

Lilia hated how the attention shifted to her, but she said, "Puncture and burn wounds can easily be healed from the outside, but the real damage is on the inside. Therefore, a wind medical spell would not work to actually heal the wound. That's why, while they are classified as external wounds, they require a water medical spell to wash and heal them."

Professor Merkulova praised her, and she hoped he would stop asking her questions. It was bringing attention from her classmates, and not all of it was welcome. Some of the girls were glaring at her, and she really didn't want to be known as a know it all. Professor Merkulova said, "The better you are at controlling the element is how effective you will be with the spell. Water is a bit more difficult than wind, but we'll be trying it out today. The spell goes like this; O sacred water, mend this wound with thy cleansing power, Sanatio Aqua!" He took out his wand. "Now, let's have a demonstration. Apareo Umbra!"

A shadow appeared, looking a lot like Professor Merkulova. He said, "I will need someone to demonstrate the spell." Oh man, please not her. "Elias, would you care to try?"

Elias stood up, "Of course." He went to the front of the classroom. "Sanatio Aqua!"

It wasn't a surprise to Lilia that the shadow was fully healed. Elias' magic was very controlled and precise, almost textbook. She wondered if Klaus' magic was the same way.

When the class ended, everyone started to file out. Professor Merkulova had requested she stay, so she walked up to him once everyone left. He said, "Lilia that was very good in class today. I know I picked on you a little bit, but I needed to test your knowledge. Prefect Klaus informed me of your wand situation. Any trained Healer could probably teach the magical healing classes, but I want to put you in my advanced class to help with your wand control."

She smiled, "Thank you, I know casting without a wand is more ideal, but I want to learn how to use one too."

Professor Merkulova nodded, "Yes, being able to cast without a wand is great. Just remember, you'll never know when a wand might come in handy."

She thanked him again, and made her way to Klaus' office. She wondered what they would do today. Even if it was technically her third day here, he hadn't really helped her training wise. It wasn't his fault, but she didn't want the training to be too intense.

Lilia reached his office, and knocked just as the door opened. With a muffled shriek, she fell against a large chest, arms coming up to steady her. Klaus said, "What do you think you're doing?"

She stepped away, "Obviously, I'm running into you."

He made an impatient noise. "You're late."

"Professor Merkulova kept me after class to discuss putting me in his advanced magical healing class," she said.

He nodded, "That's good. Any true healer is wasted in that beginner's class. In any case, I was going to come looking for you. We are going outside today."

They went to the courtyard, where it was mostly empty. It was a little hot, so she took off her cloak and jacket. She said, "What are we doing today?"

He smirked, "You are making tornado's today. I will be instructing you. The spell is Turbo Ventos. The idea is for you to control what comes out of your wand. Do not take your mind off the spell as soon as you cast, like you would without a wand."

She cast the spell, the vortex forming slowly. She was able to keep it small, almost ignoring Klaus when he told her to make it bigger. She decided to listen to him, not wanting to feel his wrath. She was slowly increasing its size when it happened.

Pain gripped her as she felt like her throat was being cut. It lasted only a second, but it was enough for her to lose control of the spell. The tornado grew massive as new winds turned it from a vortex to the hurricane like winds the spell was named after. It threatened to sweep her away, and probably would have, if she hadn't heard "Quies!"

The winds disappeared, but Lilia was a little stunned at what happened. The pain had been her entire world for that one moment. It took her back to Oatu, where pain was the constant threat for failure. The tense silence meant Klaus was mad, and she couldn't blame him.

He said, "What happened? You were doing fine, and then you lost concentration when it started to get bigger."

What could she tell him? "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He said. His voice was filled with disapproval. "You need to know, because with your power a simple mishap like that could have taken out the entire courtyard. It's a good thing not many students were around. How do you expect to pass your judgement when you can't do basic control? Magic..."

In that moment it all became too much; his anger, the strange pain. Her magic was nothing but a curse anyways. She didn't mean to, she just snapped.

Her hands clenched into fists as she let out a short scream of frustration. Klaus' voice stopped abruptly. Thunder sounded, and then bright light lit up their area. Her eyes widened, realizing Klaus had been in the spot the light hit.

He was off to the side now, having moved out of the way just in time. He was looking very unhappy. He said, "What do you think you're doing?"

She really wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened."

She waited for him to yell at her, she deserved it. She'd thrown lightning at him. If he hadn't moved back in time… Klaus surprised her when he said, "Your emotions were high. I know you wouldn't have done it otherwise. Now, let's do the exercise again."

Lilia groaned, but complied. They worked at it for hours, but her concentration was shot. She'd almost killed Klaus today, of her own free will. The one thing they had never made her do was kill another human being, and she'd almost done it voluntarily. What sort of person did that make her?

Finally, she sat on the ground exhausted. She said, "I'm sorry, just give me a moment."

Klaus shook his head, "It may be best to stop for today. You're doing so bad I'm surprised half the school hasn't been destroyed. Really, I don't think you'll ever be able to use a wand effectively."

That did it. Determined, she got off the ground to try again. She took her stance, but Klaus stopped her before she could say the spell. "Your stance is weird. I should have realized you wouldn't know how to wield a wand properly."

He came up behind her and placed his hands over hers. "Hold your wand like this, and relax this hand." He moved her hands accordingly, not noticing the blush that had overcome her with him being so close. His chest was pressed against her back. She could feel the taut muscles in his arms and abdomen. His body engulfed hers.

Awareness made her feel the slightest bit of movement that came from him. His breath brushed against her skin as he leaned his head down to instruct her. Her pulse was a jackhammer, the beating so fast. "The most important thing is that you've visualized it in your head. The speed, size and force need to ready before you even cast the spell." His lips brushed against her ear. "Loosen up, you're still too tense."

That was not going to happen. She was way too aware of him.

"Match my breathing." His mouth brushed her ear again. Soon, they were breathing at the same time. His grip on her hands had gentled, his arms caging her in like an embrace.

She couldn't look at him, not knowing if it would break the bubble of awareness that had seemed to engulf both of them. Neither of them said anything. She had leaned into his arms, and if he decided to release her, she'd be dead weight.

Vaguely, she remembered she was supposed to be creating a tornado. Wanting him to be proud of her, she chanted the spell, their hands moving together as she waved her wand. The tornado formed, the force reduced to a gently breeze. She held it for a minute before her exhaustion got the best of her, and it disappeared.

Klaus stepped back, and cleared his throat. "That was very good. For homework, create one the size of your palm. Keep extending the time until you can hold it for thirty minutes."

Lilia nodded, not really paying attention to what he said. Why was she reacting to him the way she was? She had been around men all her life, and never had she had these feelings for any of them. Sure, they'd been her jailers, but Klaus was mean and full of himself.

He was staring at her, his expression a little amused. "What?" she asked.

Klaus said, "I didn't realize you had a lot of hair, it's always in those partial braids."

Lilia touched a hand to her head. Her braid ponytails had come apart. It must have happened during the massive wind storm she'd conjured. Blushing at the attention, she gathered her hair and put it into a side ponytail, using the ribbon to hold it. Klaus said, "That's not your usual."

She shook her head, "It'll take too much time to braid them again, at least for any good braiding."

Klaus chuckled, "Either looks good on you, Starshine." At her surprised look, he cleared his throat. "It's getting dark. We should get you back to the dorm before curfew."

They gathered their things, neither in any hurry to get back. Their encounter was on Lilia's mind. How could it not be? She wondered if he was thinking about the same thing. He was quiet, which wasn't unusual from the short time she'd known him. Still, right now she felt the need to fill the silence with conversation. "What's your favorite food?" she asked.

He didn't look at her. "Why are you asking?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can't I get to know you better?"

"No." He said nothing more as she fumed in silence.

This man was impossible. What was so wrong about knowing his favorite food? They were Buddies. They should at least make the best of the situation. What happened to her nice Klaus? "Fine," she muttered. "Be antisocial."

A few seconds later he sighed, "If you must know, its meat."

She smiled inwardly. "What kind of meat?"

"I like all kinds of meat; meatloaf, chicken, pot roast." She hadn't expected that. The unbidden image of Klaus as a lion eating a feast of meat came to her mind. It was kind of funny, and sick at the same time. Lilia was pretty sure she was a little green, but the image really made her want to laugh.

"Your turn to answer the question," Klaus said.

She smiled at him. "I like sweets. There are cupcakes, cookies, and brownies to name a few. The more sugar the better. I have a really big sweet tooth."

Klaus chuckled, "You have the stomach of a child. Can you make them?"

Lilia nodded, "I can cook everything. If I don't know it by heart, I can follow a recipe to the letter. I learned fast that relying on them to feed me was going to lead me to starvation, so…." She realized her mistake when he looked at her suspiciously. "I'll make you my pot roast when I officially enter the academy."

Klaus wasn't about to let it go. "Do you have any family, Lilia?"

Lilia thought about the memories she had from her village. Her life had been perfect then, until everything had fallen apart. She shook her head. "No, my family died when I was ten."

He looked surprised. "All of them?"

She could tell he wasn't going to stop asking her questions. "My entire village was wiped out, along with my family. I was the only survivor." The memories were too painful. Before Klaus could say anything she said, "Can we drop it? I don't want to talk about it."

Klaus nodded, though his face was full of questions. He wasn't an expressive person, but she could read him like an open book. When had that happened? She'd only known him three days.

Suddenly, Klaus stopped in his tracks, causing Lilia to stop abruptly or crash into him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't move," he said as he reached his hand towards her. She tensed, not knowing what to expect. Was there something on her? Was it a spider? She hated spiders. She really hated the stupid eight legged freaks of nature.

She squeezed her eyes shut saying, "Oh man, take it off. Don't tell me if it's a spider. Please."

Klaus' voice was a mix of amusement and exasperation. "Shush, it's not a spider."

That did not make her feel any better. "I just told you not to tell me. I can't believe anything you say now. You could be lying."

He snorted, but said nothing else. His hands brushed just past her ear, causing a different sort of tension to run through her body. Why must she always react like this? He was rude, and not at all what Lilia's dream guy is supposed to act like. Not that she had a dream guy, but if she had been allowed to grow up normally, she was pretty sure her dream guy would not be Klaus. He had the looks, yes, but the rest of him was a no. Well, it had been a no. Now… she wasn't so sure anymore.

"You can open your eyes now." Klaus' voice was very amused.

She opened them warily, expecting the spider to be in his hands. Instead, he held a blade of grass. It must have gotten stuck in her hair during practice. Her cheeks turned red. "Why didn't you say it was a piece of grass?"

He smirked, "It was entertaining watching you internally freak out. I have to say, you being scared of spiders reinforces my image of you being a scared kitten."

She thought of the image of Klaus as a lion, and smiled. "Keep it up, and you'll start getting ridiculous nicknames as well."

Klaus rolled his eyes, and they continued to the dorms. Lilia didn't ask any more questions. In truth, she was afraid too. It shouldn't be possible, but she felt closer to him from this encounter. She was being stupid. Klaus probably felt nothing more than annoyance when he was with her.

They stopped in front of her dorm. She said, "Thanks for walking me back."

He shrugged, "It was on the way. Don't forget to practice." He walked off, vanishing as he turned around a corner.

Amelia was already asleep when Lilia got to their room. They really had been out late. Lilia slipped out onto the balcony. It'd be safer practicing here than the room. She didn't even want to see Amelia's face if she made a mess.

Lilia practiced for an hour, only improving her time by ten minutes. Klaus was not going to be happy, but Lilia was just so tired. She ate a couple Konpieto for a sugar boost, but if anything, she grew more tired. Finally, Lilia called it quits for the night. She still had some reading for class to catch up on.

Lilia settled into bed with her textbook. Maybe she could please Klaus with her studying even if she hadn't managed to hold the tornado for thirty minutes.

* * *

 **That was chapter 3  
**

 **I've hit a block with the current chapter, but hopefully that will clear up in the next few days. I just have to get past a certain part.**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to zirahart for following/favoring Lilia's Curse!**

 **Thank you Guest for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Lilia wandered around the forest, her bare feet crushing the fallen leaves on the ground. There was a sense of urgency in her steps, something was going to happen. She needed to stop it._

 _She was lost._

 _She could hear something calling her name. It did not sound familiar; the voice was so weak and pitiful. Lilia's urgency grew, and she started to run towards the voice._

 _Finally, she reached a clearing. Dark energy was warped around the area. It created a cocoon around the entire clearing. Everything was wilted, from the trees to the various plants in the area. Until now, Lilia hadn't realized she was feeling a dull pain in the center of her chest._

 _Now, she felt it along with a deep sadness. It was coming from the center of the clearing. After that realization, it was like a haze clearing from her vision. Lying on the ground was a unicorn. Black ropes of dark magic surrounded it, holding it to the ground._

 _It called her name faintly. It was the same voice she'd been hearing before ending up here. Lilia rushed to it, not noticing the tendrils of dark magic following her. The unicorn tried speaking to her, thrashing its head, but Lilia wouldn't listen as she pulled at the ropes holding him. She didn't care that the magic was hurting her in the process. There must be a way to free him._

 _Suddenly, her hands were pulled back as something dragged her up. From one instant to the next she was hung from a tree by her hands. Lilia tried swinging her feet up, but soon they were bound too. Lilia squirmed in panic, visions of Oatu filling her mind even as the dark magic drained her strength._

 _The sadness faded from her chest, rage replacing it. The pain was gone as well, but a new powerful darkness surrounded the area. Lilia struggled to stop panicking. Whatever was with her wanted her demise. She was sure of it. She could feel its rage, its overpowering evil._

 _Lilia's heart sank once her vision cleared. The unicorn was no longer bound by the dark magic. It was standing without help, its eyes a deep searing red. Everything she was feeling was coming from him. She'd read about magical creatures being turned evil. The stories did not prepare her for the deep chill that descended around the area. This was it. She was going to die here._

 _The unicorn charged, and Lilia screamed._

Lilia was still bothered by the dream as she walked to her first class the next morning. It had felt a lot like the visions she had when she sang, but at the same time had not. This had never happened before. Was it a dream, or a vision?

She didn't have the answer.

Either way, Lilia knew whatever it had been was no coincidence. Unicorns were rare creatures, and they definitely were not seen in Oatu. They were beings of pure light magic. Oatu was a place where dark magic ran amok. No unicorn would risk going there, not when their horns were so valuable.

"Good morning," a voice called out to her as she reached her class. Her mind still preoccupied, Lilia called out her greeting. She stopped in her tracks when the voice said, "I've been waiting for you."

She knew that voice. She turned around, not surprised to see Klaus waiting by the door. She couldn't drum up the energy to be annoyed at the warm feeling coming from her chest. "Hello Klaus," she said.

He lifted an eyebrow. "You said that already. Come one, we're going to the courtyard."

She was confused. "I have class."

"There is time before class," he said. "We are going to train."

Oh no. "What? No way. I am way too tired. It was a rough night."

He studied her. "You do look terrible. What happened?"

She shrugged, "It was a stupid dream."

The concern in his gaze went away. "In that case, let's go. How are you going to pass your trial if you let silly dreams get in the way of training?"

He had a point… Still, the dream had left her drained and afraid. It was not silly. She couldn't tell him that though. He may know about her magic, but she wasn't that far along in her trust that she could tell him everything.

Lilia consented, and they went to the courtyard. Honestly, she hadn't really expected to train in the morning. When Klaus told her they were going to do the tornado spell again she winced.

His eyes narrowed. "You did practice, right?"

Lilia nodded, "Yes, but I could only extend it ten more minutes."

He seemed disappointed, but all he said was "Show me."

She ran through the spell. She was able to hold it like she had yesterday, and let it go when she felt her mind waver. Klaus said, "You did practice, but it wasn't enough. The goal was to reach thirty minutes. Do it again."

He was brutal. She hadn't realized there was still an hour before class. He used the whole time making her repeat the exercise until her body felt like it was going to break. She achieved the thirty minutes through sheer will. She'd started using rejuvenation spells on herself which was counterproductive. It was dangerous for a healer to start using her own life force on herself, but Lilia figured she could always pass out later.

Klaus let her get to class five minutes before it was about to start. Too exhausted to care she laid her head on the desk. Her body was more tired than it should be. She'd guzzled more of the Konpieto before coming in. Hopefully, it would start to kick in soon.

"Whoa," Luca said as he came towards her. "What happened to you, beautiful?"

"His name is Klaus, and he is a demon from the underworld that was sent specifically to make my life hell." Lilia muttered darkly.

Luca chuckled, "That bad, huh? I have a spell that will make him be nicer if you want to try it."

Lilia thought about the incident yesterday. It made her sick to think about her magic being used to hurt him. She shook her head, which looked weird as it was snuggled into her arms. "No, thank you. It'll probably backfire, and I'll get in trouble."

Luca shrugged, "Suit yourself." The bell for class rang. "Well, see you later."

She didn't have the energy to question his skipping habits again. Headmaster Randolph walked into the classroom, causing her to perk up a little. This should be an interesting class if the headmaster himself was teaching it.

He smiled at her. "Lilia, I'm glad to see you in my class. I teach History of Wizardry, Contracting Magic, Barrier Magic and Magical Creature Biology."

"I'm also taking Magical Creature Biology," she said. "I didn't know you taught any of the classes."

He nodded, "At the academy, even the headmaster takes the time to teach classes." He settled the class down, and started talking about the History of Gedonelune. Lilia had already read the book on her first night, so preceded to doze off as he talked. The main topic was the East Forest, and the Tower of Sorrow.

She found it interesting that the Dragon of Time rested in a place that was only guarded by a spell. She wondered how powerful all three mages were put together. Headmaster Randolph was strong, so she guessed the others must be pretty powerful as well. The misdirection spell must be pretty powerful stuff to have deterred anyone seeking the Dragon of Time.

He didn't call on her, for which she was grateful. The rest of her classes were also uneventful. Slowly, she regained her energy as they were all lecture classes. Professor Merkulova had seemed to have an idea of what was dragging her down, because he'd given her a rejuvenation potion after class. He'd looked stern as she drank it. Healers' using their life force to heal wasn't a known fact, but she guessed he wouldn't be a Professor here if he didn't know everything about healing.

She went to Klaus' office after class. She felt like skipping today's lesson, but had a feeling he would track her down. The potion had made her feel one hundred percent, so there was really no reason why she shouldn't go.

His office door was open, so she walked right in. Klaus looked up from the documents he was reading. He said, "Good, you're here. Let's go."

She had just put down her book bag. "Where are we going?" He moved to the door, ignoring her. He obviously expected her to follow him, which she wasn't going to do.

After a couple seconds she gave in.

Cursing him, she grabbed her bad and ran to catch up with him. Who knew the man had such long strides? "Where are we going?" Lilia asked again.

"Just follow me." That was his only response.

They passed the courtyard, and headed towards a big glass dome. It was clear, but there was so much greenery, you wouldn't be able to see inside very well without going in.

Inside, the dome was filled with a bunch of exotic plants. The temperature was humid, and moisture mixed with the air. Klaus said, "This is the academy's greenhouse. All sorts of plants grow here, from rare to common."

Lilia smiled, "It's so beautiful in here." She could feel the life of these plants. It was absolutely wonderful.

Klaus removed his cloak, and put it on the bench. "As a healer, magical plants must be of interest to you."

She nodded, "Yes, all living things are of interest to me."

Klaus seemed pleased. "Good, then lecturing on magical plants should not be hard. It will be easier for you to focus as you already have an interest."

He was making an effort to teach something within her interests. It warmed her heart even if it caused her some alarm. She really shouldn't be thinking of him as other than another student who would one day be her professor. Any good professor would teach something his students were interested in. That's all this was.

He moved to a plant that was about the height of his waist. Its shade was a beautiful mix of red fire, and pink. If the flower was able to talk it would have an attitude, Lilia decided. Its life force felt wild, and proud. Klaus said, "This flower only stays this this color in the sunlight. It is called a Solnox."

"Sol meaning sun and Nox meaning night," Lilia murmured.

Klaus looked surprised. "That's correct. It seems you do know some things."

Lilia ignored his surprised tone. "Does it close back up when night comes?"

Klaus shook his head. "While that is the case for most flowers, the Solnox changes color when night comes. It changes to a deep blue; a royal blue is the closest hue that describes it."

Her eyes shone with excitement at the information. "It's a multiple personality flower."

Klaus just looked at her. "A multiple personality flower?"

There was a little satisfaction in finding out Klaus didn't know everything. "You've never heard of a multiple personality flower?"

His tone grew irritated. "Obviously not, but you're going to tell me what it is."

Lilia wasn't in the mood to lecture him on the concept of please. She said, "Healers can feel the life force of any living thing, which includes plants. Your life force is what people would call a soul, so when we feel someone's life force, we feel the person's personality as well. The same goes for plants and animals. When a flower changes color, it means it has multiple personalities. The Voluntas Flower is an example."

"When you say Voluntas, do you mean will?" Klaus asked.

She nodded, "But in this case it means mood. It has many different colors that the petals can change into. When you harvest the petal, a potion can be made that will change the mood of a person to the one the colored petals were associated with. There are plenty in Oatu."

They discussed various magical plants and their uses as time passed by. They debated whether it was right to use Divine Trees to create wands and magical paper. Lilia was on the opposing side while Klaus tried to persuade her that the benefits outweighed the cost. Lilia would not be swayed, and eventually he gave up with a peeved look.

She imagined no one really argued with him this way. They were all too scared of him. She found herself wanting to keep him talking even though they probably had to head back soon. Being with him, listening to him talk, and arguing with him made her feel more alive than she had in years.

When they had gone through every plant, Lilia said, "Wow, all these plants right here at the academy."

Klaus shrugged, "This is just a fraction of what's out there. There are plenty more rare plants that are not housed here."

Lilia noticed the sky outside the greenhouse had turned to twilight. She frowned, "It's getting pretty dark. Shouldn't we be heading back?"

Klaus' face went blank. "Did you say dark?" Then he grimaced, "This isn't good." He startled her as he rushed to the greenhouse exit. The door rattled, but didn't give as he shook it. "Open up! We're still in here."

"Stop, I'm getting dizzy." Lilia gave a short scream when the door started talking. "Unfortunately, I can't grant your request."

Klaus glared at the door. "Why not?"

"At nightfall, I am to lock the doors." The door said, "Those are my orders."

Klaus didn't care. "Open up or I will burn you to nothing."

Lilia gasped and moved in front of the door. "Klaus don't threaten the poor thing. Can't you see he's under orders? One of the professor's probably spelled him, he can't disobey."

"The headmaster's magic to be precise," said the door. "Under no circumstances am I to open this door."

Klaus made a move to grab his wand, but Lilia wouldn't move. He snapped, "Lilia, stop this nonsense. It is just a door."

Lilia crossed her arms. "It is animated, and therefore is alive. If you want to harm the door, you'll have to go through me."

Klaus just stared at her, looking as though he was contemplating using magic on her. Finally, after a heated stare down, he stalked a few steps away.

The door said, "Thank you, I would not have wanted to be burned. I will open the door promptly at seven. Good night."

The door went back to normal. Lilia walked over to Klaus. "The door says it will open again at seven."

"That's just great." Klaus muttered, "We'll have to sleep here."

Lilia shrugged, "I've slept in worse places." She remembered the housemother, and closed her eyes. "Crap, I'll miss curfew. The housemother is going to be furious."

"I'll take care of that." Klaus said, pulling out a notebook.

"What are you going to do?" Lilia asked.

"I'm writing a magical note to the dorm mother. She trusts me, so you shouldn't get into any trouble." Klaus scribbled a few words onto the paper.

"Are you going to use a spell to enchant it?" Lilia was curious.

Klaus looked at her. "The material for this paper is from the Divine Trees. It is already enchanted."

She glared at the notebook. "Are you kidding me? There are better ways to send a note."

Klaus shrugged, "This is easier." He tore off the paper, but Lilia snatched it away from him. "What are you doing?"

Lilia put the note in her pocket, and grabbed a regular sheet of paper from her bag. She handed it to Klaus saying, "Write what you wrote on the other one."

With a put upon sigh, Klaus did as she asked. When he gave the note to her, she took it to the window that had a small crack in it. Lilia brought the housemother's face to her mind. Softly she sang, "Nunc fugit matrem, tunc erit."

The paper lifted from her hands, taking the shape of a butterfly. It flew out the crack, disappearing once it reached the buildings. She turned to Klaus. "See? That was a much better way to send a note."

Klaus' brow lifted. "There's another one of those rare magical talents. When am I going to see the rest?"

Lilia folded her arms across her chest. "Who says I even have to use them?"

Now Klaus' brows furrowed. "Lilia, you are a rare wizard. Your talents could be put to good use. Animal tamers are rare, and the need for them is great. You could work for the Ministry of Magical Justice. Dark magic always needs to be put down, and you could be a great asset."

The thought that he just wanted to use her hurt. All she wanted was a normal life, and all anyone wanted to do was use her. Lilia walked towards the bench, and sat down. She said, "You know what? I'd gladly get rid of these powers. All they've ever done is gotten me used. They aren't the great gifts you think they are. They're actually a curse. They cost me my family, my village, even my freedom."

She needed to calm down. She was saying too much.

Ignoring anything he might have said, Lilia concentrated on calming her mind. Saying things like that would do her no good. This was a new life. They couldn't touch her here. Dwelling on the past would bring nothing but trouble.

Night descended on this greenhouse, shrouding most of the place in darkness. There was a glowing light coming from one of the plants. Klaus grabbed her hand, ignoring any protests Lilia was making. Still hurt, Lilia yanked her hand away from Klaus'. She was about to yell at him, but the sight of the Solnox stopped her.

It was beautiful.

Slowly, the color was changing from its fiery red to a unique blue. She could feel the flower's personality changing from bold to tranquil. Excited, she grabbed Klaus' hand. She said, "The personality change is happening. You have to feel."

Using a part of her Healer's talent she swore she would never use once she became free, Lilia connected herself with Klaus. He jerked as her emotions invaded his senses. Though Lilia was excited, she was careful to focus on the flower. Klaus' expression went from confusion to wonder as he felt the vibrant personality of the Solnox become peaceful and calm when the blue had finished taking over the red.

Lilia slowly disconnected from Klaus. The realization of what she'd done came crashing down on her. There she went, using magic on him without permission. She couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," Lilia finally said after a couple moments of silence.

"Look at me," Klaus said. When she didn't obey, his voice became more firm. "Lilia, look at me."

She raised her head, and was surprised to find he wasn't furious. He said, "That connection, I did not know you could do that."

She shrugged, "There are things that Healers can do that normal people don't know about. That is one of them."

Klaus grabbed her shoulders. "You call that a curse? Lilia, what you just shared with me is incredible. I would never have known a flowers personality otherwise. Now, when I pass by a plant, I'll wonder what it would be like if it were animated."

Lilia shrugged off his hands, moving back to the bench. She said, "Sure, now it wasn't so bad. There are good and bad things to every power."

"You can't focus solely on the bad," Klaus argued.

She threw up her hands at his persistence. "When you have nothing good to compare it to, you can."

Klaus was not ready to let it go. "When we first connected I felt resistance coming from you. It was like you didn't want to, and had to force your mind to cooperate. Why is that?"

Damn the man. "That is none of your business."

"Lilia, if there is anyone you can trust, it is me. I am your Buddy." Lilia thought she heard a hint of pleading in his torn, but dismissed the thought. The man demanded, never pleaded.

Could she really tell him? Some part of her had consented to telling him about her talents. She felt like her heart already trusted him, and was just waiting for her brain to catch up. She said, "As you may have already guessed, I was not in a good situation back in Oatu. I was forced to do things, because of my magic. One day, a man was brought in from the dungeons. I hadn't known it then, but they had separated him and his wife the week before. They were torturing her for information, but she just wouldn't talk."

Lilia started to tear up a little, and she felt Klaus' hand on hers. She continued, "They made me form a connection with both of them. They would torture her, and the pain would flow from her to me, and then from me to him." Her words caught at the memory of blood, and the stench of waste that seemed forever embedded in the torture rooms. "In the end he talked, but they killed her anyway. I don't think even the guards knew Cedric would do that. Cutting a connection off abruptly like that can be harmful to the healer, most definitely painful. It paralyzed me, causing me to cut off the connection to the man just as abruptly. It was like a domino effect if you think about it. She jerked, I jerked, and then he jerked."

"What happened after that?" Klaus asked softly.

Lilia had been caught up in the memory, so she didn't answer at first. After a couple seconds she said, "I passed out, didn't wake up for a couple days. The man… Cutting off the connection like that broke his mind. He was already weak in mind from the emotional and psychological abuse he'd suffered. They never laid a hand on him." She snorted to herself. "They don't need to lay a hand on you to break you."

Klaus removed his hand from hers once she finished speaking. He said, "Those who used you, abused you, should be punished. Cedric is the name of Oatu's Chief Military Advisor, is it not?"

Lilia's eyes widened in panic. She said, "No, Klaus. Please don't go looking into this. There's nothing anyone can do. I'm safe as long as I'm in Gedonelune."

Klaus' face took on a determined look. "Then I guess we'll have to make sure you pass your trial."

She eyed him from her peripherals. "You were supposed to be making sure I passed anyways."

His brows lifted. "Are you saying I am a bad teacher?"

She looked around the darkened greenhouse. "I wonder what can be said about a Professor that loses track of time, and then gets locked in his own classroom."

She expected Klaus to take offense, but he only chuckled. "A good thing did come out of this. You got to see the Solnox change color."

She brightened a little. "There was that. I do expect better from the Prefect, though. They're supposed to be pillars of the school."

His expression was mocking. "You're right; I deeply apologize for having offended thee."

She rolled her eyes. "That was not sincere at all."

Klaus suggested they get some sleep, and settled in their respective corners of the bench. Klaus kept talking to her, but pretty soon she was fading away. His words came out in spurts. "Looking at you… together… with… you… never… get me…"

She fell asleep before she could make sense of it.

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Either way, let me know.  
**

 **Have certain scenarios you would like to read? Send me a PM, and I'll write a one shot for it.**

 **I'm so sad, I didn't get Klaus' story for the Sweet Tornado event. I never do, but man I got far. I just resigned myself to watching it on Youtube, again.**

 **Someone asked me what my posting schedule is. With this story, it will be every Friday. It may not be at 4:30 in the morning, like right now, but it will happen sometime before midnight. My one shot stories will be posted once I finish them.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow, so its been a couple months.**

 **My thanks to Yukiya Reizen, 0TigerFang0, LittleCrazyRedHead, Dark-Wynter, QueenAnnetteNovenia, thelonliestpineapple, elevator, PDuarte, amutolove100, and IrishArcher for Following/Favoring Lilia's Curse.**

 **Thank you amutolove100 for following/favoring me! You are awesome**

 **And lastly, thanks for the reviews and PM's!**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Lilia was in the same clearing as before, only there was no dark magic. The stars shined bright over the untainted water. The unicorn from before stood proud in the middle of the clearing._

 _"Lilia," he said._

 _"Why am I here?" she asked. He only repeated her name again, and again. His horn went from pure white to blood red, his eyes completely overtaken by the color. Darkness came out of nowhere; creeping up her legs and making them disappear. She struggled against the dark magic that was rapidly taking over the clearing again._

 _She was back in the room._

 _Lilia couldn't control her body as she grasped the man's hands, forcing him to connect with her. She didn't need to touch the woman, the link having already been established prior to bringing the man in. Her mind screamed for her to stop, to break the link before it was too late._

 _It was no use._

 _The woman's body jerked, the connection ending abruptly. Lilia fell to the floor, but when she looked up it wasn't Cedric plunging the knife into the woman's chest._

 _The unicorn stood over the body, its horn slick with blood. Lilia looked towards the woman…_

 _And her eyes stared back at her, lifeless._

Lilia woke with a start, half expecting to be in the clearing. She felt the bold personality of the Solnox a few feet away, and remembered what had happened last night. Klaus had gotten them locked in the greenhouse. She was not in a clearing. She was not back in Oatu. There was no possessed unicorn coming after her.

Relief made her drowsily close her eyes again as she snuggled into the warmth underneath her. "Thank the Goddess."

"Not really." The warmth beneath her moved as the voice spoke.

She must still be dreaming. Benches did not move by themselves. Lilia pushed at whatever was obstructing the heat under her head. Once clear, she snuggled in and sighed contently. The beating was a soothing sound under her cheek.

"Hey!" The voice spoke again. "Cut it out! Are you awake or not?" Lilia rubbed her hand over the warmth as she sank deeper into sleep. "Would you stop rubbing me there?"

"Hmmm?" Lilia murmured sleepily. "Why are you yelling? You can't be that much of a morning hater."

Lilia picked her head up, the comfortable warmth calling her. She opened her eyes to find Klaus' staring at her. She gave a small shriek, "What the hell? Why are you so close?"

Klaus winced, "Don't scream."

That's when Lilia realized the warmth she'd been snuggling into had been Klaus. His tie and jacket were gone. The top buttons of his shirt were open, exposing his chest. She blushed as she realized she'd been rubbing her cheek against his chest. She was on top of him, their legs tangled where they rested at the end of the bench.

Lilia's eyes met his as she leaned up. How the hell had they gotten this way? He said, "Do you make it a habit of rubbing yourself over men's bodies?"

Her blush deepened. "No, I was asleep." She quickly got off him, almost tripping because her legs refused to cooperate.

Klaus sat up, doing the buttons of his shirt and vest up again. Lilia thought she would die of embarrassment. She'd been pressed up against him for Goddess knew how long. He snorted as he put himself back together. "You didn't have to scream, Kitten. You were the one who climbed on top of me last night. You know, you aren't as light as you look."

The blush quickly faded at his implication. "I have muscle!"

His gaze dropped to her chest. "I should have figured you were only half a woman."

The nerve of the man! "A woman isn't defined by her freaking breasts, Klaus. A real man would look past her body." Lilia folded her arms across her chest, angry.

Klaus glared at her. "Let us be done with this conversation."

She shrugged, and noticed a black cloak over her shoulders. "Did you put this on me?"

"Yes, if you had gotten sick you would have missed class. Then my grades would have been affected." He averted his eyes as he said this. It was strange. He never had a problem looking her in the eyes.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong? You always stare at me when you talk."

He was silent for a moment, and then said, "Why don't you check a mirror? You wouldn't look at you either. You look terrible."

She threw up her hands. "Fine, I'll leave. That way you won't have to look at my terrible appearance." She walked off without another word.

The housemother had gotten her magical note, so she wasn't even mad. Apparently, Klaus was a trusted member of the student body. Lilia didn't bother to do anything to her hair except brush it down. She didn't feel like going up to her room to get more ribbons, and the others must have fallen off in the greenhouse.

She munched on Konpieto as she waited for class to start. A few students were looking at her and whispering, but she didn't really care at the moment. Her day was not going well. First, her nightmare had wreaked havoc with her mind, and then her stupid fight with Klaus.

"Whoa, you look really good with your hair down." Luca said as he walked in. Elias and Yukiya were following behind him.

Elias stopped in his tracks. "Why do you have my brother's cloak on?" He asked.

Her hand reached up as she remembered she'd never given Klaus back his cloak. That brought back the memory of sleeping on him. She blushed, "Uh…"

As she tried to stammer out an answer, Luca laughed. Even Yukiya seemed to focus on her. Luca said, "You're blushing. Something must have happened between you and the Prefect. I heard you didn't make it back to your dorm last night."

This caused Elias to blush at the implication. Lilia glared at Luca. "Where do you keep getting your information?"

Elias stammered, "Y-you and my b-brother? S-seriously?"

Lilia shook her head. "It was nothing like that, I swear." Before she could explain, another student came and told them they were having class outside today.

Everyone headed out there, Luca still teasing Lilia all the way. Elias wouldn't look her in the eyes, and Yukiya had taken to ignoring everything again. In the courtyard, Lilia walked away from them in frustration. Luca only laughed.

Lilia gave a yawn, a little sad that she was running out of Konpieto. The little sugar candies would be awesome for an energy boost right now, even if she'd just taken some earlier. The dream must have really drained her.

"That was a big one." A certain Prefects voice sounded behind her.

Lilia whirled around. She said, "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Schuyler had some business to attend to," Klaus said. "I'll be teaching your class today. Don't think I'll go easy on you, because we had a rough night."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it." She took off his cloak, and handed it to him. "Here, I forgot to take this off." She noticed he'd had hers over his arm the entire time. She took it when the bell rang, not giving him a chance to say anything since the class was gathering around him.

He told them they were going to be playing Ladilz. Apparently, it was a popular game as everyone cheered. Well, everyone except for Elias and Yukiya. Elias looked mournful while Yukiya looked bored. She didn't know what Ladilz was, so she asked questions. A couple questions in had answered most of confusion, but it was fun seeing him grow more frustrated with every question she asked.

He wanted to be a Professor, didn't he? This was a part of teaching.

They were supposed to split into groups of five, which would give them almost four teams. Klaus joined the last to make it even. She had sort of wished that sports would be something he was bad at. He had to be bad at something. Only, he was good, too good. He moved quickly, and agilely. It was actually kind of magnificent. That warm feeling came back to her chest, gripping her heart.

Why did it always happen around him?

Caught up in watching her play, she missed her own teams light ball as it raced past her. Apologizing, she went to go look for it.

It had rolled past the main building, leading her away from the class. She was looking for it when ice ran up her spine. Her senses flared out, searching for an unknown threat. It was instinctive. She got up, and glanced around. Something was with her.

Suddenly, there was a shadowed figure standing before her. Its aura was a dark gruesome purple, often the aura associated with dark magic. It lifted its head, revealing crimson eyes. That was when she knew.

It was a demon.

Reacting as she had done many times before, Lilia quickly threw fire at it. It dodged quickly, its eyes glowing as it came towards her. She raised her hands for another attack, but her energy was suddenly gone. How could this be? She hadn't used magic all morning.

Knowing she was outmatched, Lilia turned to run back to get help. Only, her legs wouldn't move. Her energy was draining fast, and her feet were stuck in place. She started to weaken, her body falling to its knees. The demon glowed bright as she felt her life force leaving her body. Desperate, she called the only person on her mind in that moment. "Klaus!"

Her eyes wouldn't stay open. Her body felt too cold, it wasn't even shivering.

She didn't know how a demon had gotten loose in Gedonelune, but she hoped they stopped it before it went after other students.

Faintly, she heard. "Ventos!"

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **AN: So last chapter I said the update schedule would be every Friday, and then I go and not update for a couple months. I am so sorry. I couldn't find my USB Drive, and that depressed me as I had the rest of the trial days written out already. My grandparents finally got back to me. Turns out I'd left if with them when I'd gone to Phoenix. The USB is now in my hands again, thank god.  
**

 **I'm not going to say updates will be every Friday, because I am in the process of moving, so I am starting to pack up stuff. There will be an update this Friday for sure. Once I move and get my daughter settled in, I can go back to weekly or biweekly updates.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with this story! As always, let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter. It's Saturday not Friday, but really, what's a couple hours?**

 **I do not own Wizardess Heart!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey! Hey, miss! Wake up!"

Lilia opened her eyes, her body like lead. Staring at her was the foreign student she'd met a couple days ago. He seemed to recognize her too, because he said. "Oh! It's you."

"What happened?" She asked suspiciously.

"It looks like you collapsed. Are you alright?" He said, concerned.

She tried to think. "I don't know." Her body was nothing but dead weight at this point. Her life force was alarmingly low. She tried to think back to what happened, but it was dark. There was a big gaping hole in her memory. Just thinking about it sent a sharp pain through her head.

The foreign student said, "Are you alright? You went pale."

Lilia shook her head. "No, something's wrong." She struggled to get up, the foreign student helping her.

He said, "Do you have anemia, or something? Did you eat?"

She ignored the question. "Thanks for the rescue. Who knows how long it would have been before someone found me."

He smiled, "No problem. By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Azusa Kuze. I'm an exchange student from Hinomoto."

"I'm Lilia," she said back.

His brows furrowed. "What are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

She remembered Ladilz. "I came to get a ball…" Azusa held up the light ball she'd been looking for. "Yeah, that's the one." He gave it back to her.

She moved to step away again, and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her against him. She was still so weak, and tired. Azusa said, "Maybe you should rest here until your energy comes back."

It wasn't just her energy… She needed to get to Professor Merkulova. She said, "I need go."

"Go where?" He asked. "You are in no shape to go anywhere."

She wasn't an idiot. "I know that. That's why I need to go."

"What are you doing here?" Klaus' voice rang out sharply.

Lilia turned from Azusa to see Klaus standing a few feet away. "Thank goodness," she murmured.

If looks could kill… "I couldn't see you, so I came looking for you. What is going on here?" It was directed at her. He wanted an explanation.

Remembering she was still being held against Azusa, she thought about the consequences of stepping away. One, she would fall to the ground. Two, Klaus would probably scold her for stepping away. Best stay here a moment longer.

It took effort to look up at him, a lot of effort. "I don't know what happened. I collapsed."

Klaus looked over at Azusa. "You are Azusa Kuze, correct?"

Azusa nodded, "And you are the Prefect, Klaus Goldstein?"

Without saying a word, Klaus crooked a finger at her. She obeyed blindly which turned out to be pretty stupid of her, because she was still too weak to do anything but fall. Klaus caught her against him, concern in his eyes. She happily burrowed into his side, feeling safer with his arms around her. "Come on."

Without another word, he picked her up. He walked off, his gaze hard and cold. He was pissed, she knew that much. He was probably mad she missed the rest of class, and would probably have to miss her other classes.

"Klaus?" She didn't know what she was asking.

"Connect to me Lilia," Klaus said sharply. "Show me what's wrong."

She shook her head, then gave up and laid it on his shoulder. "I can't use any magic right now. My life force is more than half gone."

He sucked in a breath. "How did this happen? We need to get you to the infirmary." He was glaring at her, as if it was her fault she was in this state.

Lilia just wanted her headache to go away. "Something tampered with my memory. I need to go see Professor Merkulova. He has rejuvenating potions."

Klaus didn't argue with her. They interrupted his class, causing him a little irritation until he took a good look at Lilia. They went to his office, which doubled as a potion room.

"Lilia," he said sharply. "I talked to you about this. You shouldn't be using your life force this way. You look like death."

She took the potion he handed her while Klaus said. "What does he mean by that?"

She hesitated at the anger in his voice, but said, "My energy has been disappearing faster recently. I've been using my life force to get through the days."

Klaus glared at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Professor Merkulova had been passing a magical tool over her body. She knew he was using it to get a reading on her health. He said, "Here's a better question. What happened that caused you to use enough magic to drop your life force by more than half. You know how dangerous that is, Lilia. You're lucky it didn't drop below twenty five percent, or you'd have been comatose."

Klaus was frustrated. "I'm starting to regret not taking more healing classes. One of you tell me what is going on." Lilia was amazed. He didn't seem to care that he had just rudely demanded answers from a professor.

Professor Merkulova said, "You need at least a fourth of your life force to keep going. If it drops below that you will go into a coma. You won't wake up until your life force regenerates, which takes longer than normal energy. That's why it is so dangerous for True Healers to heal someone so close to death. It can take all your energy, plus your life force to heal them. Resurrection is fatal for the healer, which is why it is not heard of." He turned back to Lilia. "The readings on my scanner are saying your life force has already been building back up, which means what you have now is an improvement."

Lilia explained what happened, from looking for the ball to waking up feeling close to death. Professor Merkulova was deeply disturbed by the information of something having tampered with her memory. He went to get the headmaster, leaving Lilia and Klaus alone.

Three rejuvenating potions had only helped her a little. Klaus handed her another one, but she shook her head. "I'm starting to feel a little sick."

Klaus set the potion down. "I'm angry with you, Lilia."

It was sad when even rolling her eyes took effort. "What else is new?"

Klaus frowned, "You misunderstand me. I'm angry that you did not come to me sooner with your energy issue. I'm angry that you did not think to keep a couple of these potions with you, so that you could drink them instead of using your life force."

That… was actually a good idea. She felt a little stupid for not thinking about it.

Professor Merkulova returned with Headmaster Randolph and Professor Schuyler in tow. She was forced to explain everything again. She even had to tell them about her energy drain problem, though why that even mattered was a mystery to her.

Headmaster Randolph said, "It concerns me that something or someone didn't want you to remember what you saw." He took out his wand, and said. "Detego!" The dark purple magic associated with dark magic appeared over her. She gasped, the headmaster saying. "Just as I suspected."

Was it Cedric? Had they found her? She said, "How strong is the spell?"

Headmaster Randolph said, "It's pretty powerful. All four of us will need to cast an element spell at the same time to break the seal. If you can Lilia, connect to us, so that we can see the lost memory just in case there is a fail safe we don't know about."

She hesitated, "You want me to connect to all of you?"

Professor Merkulova said, "I have to ask you to withdraw your request. Lilia's life force is dangerously low already. Connecting to four people at the same time will more than likely drop her into the danger zone."

Professor Schuyler said, "We need to know what happened. We'll cast rejuvenating spells to speed up the process."

"It's still too dangerous," Professor Merkulova argued.

Lilia said, "I would only have to form a connection to three of you, because I already formed one with Klaus. Once that happens, it doesn't take much energy to connect again." She looked at Headmaster Randolph. "Still… If I let you guys into my mind, you might see other things…"

The headmaster's voice was gentle. "We will try very hard not to see those memories, Lilia; I can make that promise to you."

Still, she hesitated.

Not knowing what to do, she looked at Klaus. He nodded his head in encouragement. She closed her eyes, sighing, "Fine."

All four men cast a rejuvenation spell on her, though Professor Merkulova did so under protest. He opted not to enter her mind, instead operating the tool that had given him the reading on her health earlier. If her life force started dropping again, he was going to pull them out.

She felt a lot better actually. The spells were doing her more good than the potions.

She connected to Klaus with ease, the link stronger than before. She didn't dwell on the why, because she was starting to think she knew why warmth spread through her every time he was near. Connecting to the two other men was a bit more difficult. She'd never done more than two, and Professor Schuyler was a bit resistant.

He knew more about the connections, she realized. The connection went both ways, so she could see into his mind if she wanted to. She locked eyes with him, telling him with her expression that she would respect his privacy. Finally, he gave in, and the transition went smoothly.

Lilia braced herself as they drew their wands. You could tell who the fighters were, and who was not. Professor Merkulova was gentle in his spell casting, where the other men were aggressive. They battered at the dark seal with the elements. Lilia had to fight reacting defensively. It felt like they were attacking her. Years of fighting instinct battled against her. She finally had to close her hands into fists, and shut her eyes.

Lilia yelped as pain invaded her mind. There was a loud pop, dark magic surrounding her. She heard them shouting at her, but couldn't make out the words. She opened her eyes, but all she saw was white. This must have been the fail safe Headmaster Randolph was talking about. It tried to enter her mind again, cutting off all her senses. Lilia used her magic to fight it off.

Well, at least she tried to.

Her energy drained quickly, causing her a moment's panic. What the hell? Connecting to three men shouldn't have depleted her already. She was feeling fine!

Faintly, Lilia could feel more spells being cast her way. Tapping into her life force, she used the energy to form a shield around her mind. No one was getting in; not the darkness and not the Professor's.

It felt like hours before Lilia's vision started to clear. Her hearing came faster, loud voices filling the room. They were all trying to get through to her. Feeling Klaus' hands on her shoulder was what finally caused her to lower her shield.

She looked at all the men in the room, feeling wearier than before. She said, "Did it work?"

Headmaster Randolph looked disappointed. "It started to, but the fail safe triggered. We were able to dispatch it, but your mind had already closed itself off."

Lilia sagged in the chair, no longer able to hold herself up. "I had to put a shield around my mind. My energy left far too quickly, and I couldn't risk the darkness getting ahold of me again."

Klaus said, "Has that ever happened before?"

She started to shake her head, but her memory came flooding back. She remembered looking for the ball, the sense of dread filling her senses. The demon… She said, "My memory is back. There's a demon on this campus."

The headmaster was surprised. "A demon? Demons have not roamed the land since… You could not have seen a demon, they are all sealed away. It would take powerful magic to summon one, and a lot of energy to keep it here."

She shook her head, "I know a demon when I see one, Headmaster Randolph. I fought them in Oatu."

Professor Schuyler glared at her. "That is impossible. Connect to us again, so that we may see this memory."

Professor Merkulova intervened. "No, she's not using any more magic today. Her life force level has already dropped more than twenty five percent. She can tell us what she saw, and we'll have to take her word."

Professor Schuyler started to argue with him. Lilia knew it could be done; she had already connected to the three of them. Using just a bit more would not kill her.

Only… She would not be able to protect her mind at the same time.

As if sensing her thoughts, Headmaster Randolph only looked at her. The decision was hers, his eyes were telling her. They would not force her to do anything. She knew though, that they would not truly believe her unless they saw it for themselves.

There was a demon roaming this campus, and if anyone got hurt because she was scared…

Taking a deep calming breath she nodded.

The Professor's stopped arguing, Professor Merkulova sighing at the look on her face. Without saying anything, Lilia connected to the men again.

She kept her mind on the demon; its advance, her failed fire attack. The moment she realized it was draining her life force caused some strong emotions to come from Klaus. It was only for a moment, but his anger was strong. Calling for him in a voice that had already gone soft… She focused on the memory, and shut out the anger that seemed to be radiating from him.

The scene changed to other demon fights. Lilia tried desperately to stop, but it seemed her mind wanted to show them more proof. She couldn't stop the flow of memories that came flooding forth. She had blocked them out for so long... She was grateful it was only demon fights they were seeing.

Then, it started to change to that night, the night of her first demon attack. No, she thought, they couldn't see that. She didn't want to see that. She was never going back there again, not even in memory.

Doing what she said she couldn't do, Lilia brought a wall down hard on her mind. It forced the connection to sever. She was leaning against someone, now officially done. She was likely to kill herself if she kept this up.

She realized she was leaning against Klaus when he said, "Are you alright? That was stupid. Now, you are almost back to where you started when you woke up." Was that concern she heard in his voice?

The headmaster was looking at her strangely. He said, "Demons running loose in Oatu. It should not be possible, but your memories say otherwise. The King has not seen fit to tell the rest of the world, but that is his business as long as it stays in his country. What concerns me is the demon on my campus."

Professor Schuyler said, "It was flickering before Lilia lost consciousness. That means whoever summoned it doesn't have the power to hold it for very long." All the men shared a look that Lilia was too tired to ask about.

"I have a theory… Need to contact someone… Could explain… Very Serious…" Thinking they were still talking about the demon, Lilia drifted off.

* * *

Lilia woke on the couch in Klaus' office. A blanket had been tucked around her, and a pillow was under her head. Klaus was working at his desk. She felt better, her energy having come back in full. She glanced out the window, noticing the sun was positioned differently than before. She must have slept most of the day.

Klaus was relieved to see her awake, thought he didn't exactly say that. He put her to work organizing papers, saying she was restricted from using magic for the rest of day. After that, he didn't say much. He seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe he was still mad at her from earlier, and didn't want to talk to her.

She finished organizing the documents, and had organized a bookshelf because Klaus had ignored her. Not seeing anything else to do, she decided to confront him. She said, "Klaus, what's wrong?"

He seemed to come out of a daze. "What do you mean?"

"You're not acting like yourself," she replied.

He just seemed to stare at her. "I'm acting strange, huh? Maybe I am…" He stood up, as if making a decision, and came to stand in front of her. "I'm the Prefect. It's a very demanding part of me, but before that… I am just a man, a man with emotions. I want to put those emotions before position, status, and everything else. When I first saw you, I knew you were trouble. I was determined to have you complicate my life as little as possible. Being together though, has brought forth feelings I thought I wasn't capable of having."

What was he saying? "Klaus-" she started, but he cut her off.

His eyes never wavered from hers. "Lilia, what I want to ask is… Will you be with me to the very end?"

Was he… Her chest exploded in warmth, stunned happiness overcoming her. She had started to suspect she was falling in love with him, but she never thought he would reciprocate. Not giving him a chance to change his mind, she smiled and nodded.

"She said yes…" He murmured. A determined light came into his eyes. "You will pass your trial. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you do."

With everything that had been going on, she hadn't really thought about the trial. "The Prefect personally ensuring my success seems like an unfair advantage, but I'll take it."

He looked at her sharply. "I'm just Klaus to you, Lilia. You never need to call me by my title."

She had never really called him by his title, but she agreed anyways. It seemed to be important to him.

He let her leave early that night after her lesson, ordering her to rest. She decided to go over her notes instead. She had rested all day; doing a little more studying was not overdoing.

Amelia seemed to notice her renewed focus. She said, "You seem to be focusing a lot more, Lilia."

She nodded, "I have to get accepted here."

Amelia asked, "How are things going with the Emperor?" She already knew about the greenhouse incident.

She smiled, "I'm pretty sure Klaus asked me out today."

"What! How did this happen?" Amelia asked excitedly. Lilia explained their conversation in his office, and Amelia agreed that Klaus had been asking her out. They giggled about it for a bit before Amelia grew serious.

She said, "There's this rumor that someone is killing pigeons for fun."

Lilia gasped, "What? How could they do something like that? Those poor birds…"

Amelia shook her head. "I don't know, but someone found them. They were arranged in a circle."

Lilia went cold at those words. Killing animals and arranging them in circles was a summoning ritual used to call demons. Plenty of dark wizards used them in Oatu. She said nothing else as Amelia talked on, thinking about what someone could possibly want with a demon here.

Lilia was still thinking about it when the settled for the night. She normally felt an animal's death when they were in the surrounding area. Why had she not felt theirs? Thinking back to the day she almost struck Klaus with lightning, Lilia remembered the pain that had caused her to lose focus. She had felt their deaths, at least some of them.

But then her energy had started to leave her faster. Had she been under the effects of dark magic even then? Who would have known she was an animal tamer? Back then, only Klaus had known she was anything other than a healer.

There were too many questions, and not enough answers.

* * *

 **AN: How many times will I use the word 'fail safe' in a chapter? Apparently a lot.**

 **Soooo this is where it really starts getting AU, or at least deviation from cannon... It's only the beginning.**

 **Yes, I did make sure it was clear in this chapter that Haley was getting asked out. I don't know why it upsets me that MC doesn't realize she's being asked out during Klaus' route. It always makes me feel bad for Klaus the rest of the route, because he believes he's got a girlfriend, and MC is just like "What? Lover? When did that happen?"**

 **I'm pretty sure even the most confident man in the world's self confidence would go down with that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you Regulargirl999000, and Deadly8123 for following/favoring Lilia's Curse!**

 **Also, thank you Regulargirl999000 for following/favoring me. You are awesome!**

 **To answer some of your reviews:**

 **I try to update weekly, but it will probably be biweekly as I am moving. I also write one shots for Wizardess Heart, and stories for another fandom so biweekly will probably be the norm now.**

 **Yes, I plan to continue this after Lilia's trial. The story really begins after the trial actually.**

 **I'm glad I got positive feedback for last chapter. Normally, leaving canon tends to have mixed results so I'm glad people are liking this so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Lilia woke completely refreshed the next morning. By some miracle, she had been able to get some sleep last night. She had almost forgotten how it felt to have full energy. She really needed to talk to Klaus about that.

She looked to her clock and sat up, panicking. Classes had already been going on for thirty minutes. Amelia still lay tangled in her sheets. How the hell had they both slept in?

Lilia started to get up when she noticed the date on the clock. Today… That's right, today was a holiday. There were no classes.

She contemplated what to do, and finally decided to practice some of her fighting stances. Not having to fight was great, but she couldn't afford to let her muscles go soft. She never knew when she might need to fight, and with the way things were going… Well, it never hurt to be prepared. Maybe she would invite Klaus along.

Lilia dressed in the clothes she had usually worn in Oatu. Dark blue denim pants, and black riding boots that stopped at her knees covered her bottom half. A dark purple tank top and black leather jacket completed the look. The clothes had been her mother's. When Lilia had turned fifteen, the king had presented them to her. Lilia could remember her mother wearing this outfit. It had become her outfit of choice, because the memory of her mother always chased away the darkness when Lilia was at her lowest. She didn't know why the king had been nice to her that day, and probably never would.

Feeling nostalgic, Lilia decided to style her hair in her mother's favored style. Braiding a section of hair, she brought it over her head like a headband, pinning it to the bottom of her scalp under the rest of her hair. She left the rest down, brushing down her bangs until most of her forehead was covered. Once she was done, Lilia took a quick look to make sure she did it right before turning away. When she dressed like this, Lilia looked too much like her mother. She couldn't stare at her reflection for long before she began to feel sad.

She was about to leave when she heard scratching at the balcony doors. Quickly walking to the door, she slipped out before the scratching woke Amelia. Perched on the rail was a blue owl. He was staring at her.

She immediately walked up to it, and started smoothing his feathers. "Aren't you handsome? What brings you to my door?" It just continued to stare at her. "Are you someone's familiar?" When it still said nothing, Lilia used her tamer magic to feel for any bonds.

There was one. She said, "You are someone's familiar. The bond is very strong. You must belong to a powerful wizard."

"You can feel the bonds?" Klaus' voice came out of nowhere. Lilia shrieked and jumped back. "Kitten…"

She glared at the owl. "Really Klaus? Why didn't you say anything?"

His voice held nothing but sarcasm. "If I did that, I wouldn't get the joy of hearing you shriek."

She took a deep breath before saying, "Klaus, why is your familiar here?" Did he want to do something with her today?

Klaus' tone told her he was a little irritated. "There are no classes today, so that gives us the whole day to train."

The whole day? Of course. "I was actually on my way to do a little training."

"Oh?" Klaus voice was disbelieving. "What were you going to do?"

Lilia leaned against the wall. "I haven't been doing any fighting stances since I came here. My muscles will start to go soft if I don't keep up."

"What happened to not wanting to use your talents?" Klaus asked.

She sighed, "I don't want to, but this is a skill I shouldn't let go. Practicing the stances also relaxes me."

Klaus said, "It's good you at least know you shouldn't lose the skill. Your energy drain is concerning though, so I don't think it is a good idea to spend large amounts of magic until it is resolved."

That thought sobered her up. "That's right. I need to talk to you about something."

"Then come to my office. We can talk after you've trained." Klaus' voice took on that superior tone he used when he was getting his way.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." Sulking a little at losing her training day, she stuck her tongue out at the owl.

"You do know that I can see, right?"

She smirked, "I know."

Lilia quickly made her way to his office, not really wanting to keep him waiting. Even though she'd complained, she really did want to see him. Yesterday was fresh in her mind, the warm feeling in her chest settling in permanently. It was new for her, these feelings she had for Klaus.

The door was open, so she just walked inside. She was little surprised, and disappointed to find Elias there as well. She smiled, "Good morning."

Klaus was staring at her. "That's a new hairstyle."

She blushed, "It's actually a style my mom used to do."

"It looks good on you," Klaus said. "You should wear it more often."

Elias was looking at her strangely. "Elias?" She questioned.

"Where did you get your clothes?" He asked.

She looked down at her clothes to see what was wrong. "They were my mom's. What's the matter?"

Instead of answering her, he turned to his brother. "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Klaus studied her clothes, and then blinked in surprise. "She's covered in them."

Lilia was growing irritated. "What the hell is wrong with my clothes?"

Elias drew his wand. "It's better to show you." Waving his wand, he chanted. "Infrenaverunt revelabo."

Her clothes started to glow, the light coming from writing on her clothes that Lilia never knew existed. There were pictures too. She looked to Klaus. "What did he do to my clothing?"

Klaus came forward to study the writing. "All he did was reveal the runes, though the writing is a surprise. Military personal use ruins on their armor, but these don't look like current runes. They look older, and the language isn't one I recognize."

Elias was studying her clothes with fascination. "Why would your mom have something like this?"

Lilia wanted to know the same thing. "I actually don't know. She was a healer like I am." She wasn't willing to say more.

Klaus must have heard the reluctance in her tone, and came to her rescue. "Though this is fascinating, we have other things to do."

Elias reluctantly pulled his eyes away from her. "About what we were discussing earlier…"

Klaus said, "Using a magical circle to summon a magical creature is not an easy process."

"It doesn't appear to use that much magical power, though."

Lilia snorted, "Yea, if you're summoning a rabbit, maybe."

Klaus had been about to say something before her snort, but now he gestured to her. "You seem to know something of the subject. Tell Elias why it is not as easy as it appears to be."

Elias was looking at her with his arms crossed. "Well?"

Why did it feel like they were teaming up against her for something? She should have just kept her mouth shut. She said, "Every magical creature is different, but one thing they do not like is being summoned without permission. That makes them more resistant when someone is summoning. You also have to take into account how strong the creature is. The more power it has, the more difficult it is to summon. If you run out of energy before the summoning is complete, and you haven't made sure the creature isn't mad, it can be harmful to the surrounding area."

"Summoning magic is a lot more hazardous than you think." Klaus said.

"But the reward would be great if successful," Elias argued.

Lilia just watched them as they argued their points. They really did look alike, almost like twins. She felt a little less guilty about mistaking him for Klaus the other day. Who wouldn't have?

Klaus said, "It is too dangerous for someone as young, and weak, as you are. It requires a mental strength you simply do not have yet."

Elias gestured to her. "She obviously has experience with summoning magical creatures. How is she any different?"

Lilia's eyes widened and she looked at Klaus, wondering if he would tell his brother about her power. He simply said, "We aren't discussing Lilia. We are discussing you. Besides, she got past father's tool, did she not?"

Elias sulked, "Only partially."

Klaus either didn't notice, or didn't care that his brother looked glum. "Just concentrate on developing the magical tool."

Elias shoulders sagged. "The summoning is necessary if I am to develop it at all."

"Then put it aside until you aren't a feeble and horrible wizard," Klaus snapped.

Lilia gasped, "Klaus!" She turned to Elias. "If you want, once I pass my trial, I can help you summon a magical creature."

Klaus glared at her, but she ignored him. Elias looked between the two of them. "We'll talk," he said cautiously.

Klaus was still glaring at her. "Enough of this nonsense. It is time for training."

"Are you giving her special training?" Elias asked.

Klaus nodded, "Yes, you should join us. I assume you have time on your hands."

"That's a rude assumption, but I'll join you."

Klaus turned his attention to her. "Today, we are going to make bubbles using water magic. You'll have to move it around without letting it pop."

She just stared at him, disbelieving. "With my wand?"

Klaus lifted a brow. "Is that a problem?"

He knew damn well it was, but she couldn't exactly say so with Elias in the room. She sighed, and drew her wand.

Klaus nodded in approval. "Elias, give it a try."

"Alright," Elias drew his wand. He took a deep breath and said, "Aquam Ebullire!" A water bubble floated out of his wand, stopping in front of him. Klaus commanded him to move it in different directions until he was satisfied she'd seen enough.

Klaus said, "Do it exactly as Elias. Elias, that was straight out of the textbook, and boring. You should put some originality into your magic. It is dull otherwise."

Elias' cheeks had heated in embarrassment. "What's wrong with doing it by the book?"

"Your spell doesn't have any of your personality," Klaus said, "There is nothing unique about it. It is like everyone else's. Great wizards aren't born by following textbooks. Magic is always changing. Magic is constantly being redefined, and there is always something new to discover. Without originality, any magic tool you create will be an imitation of someone else's work."

Neither said anything as the mood went down. Elias was sulky again. "Guys?" she said.

Elias said, "Unfortunately, I am not a genius like you, Klaus. All I have is textbooks to make myself better."

Klaus made a disgusted noise. "That's nonsense. You are just restrained by the text. You know it. Learn to think outside the box, and then you will break the barrier in that thick head."

This man, Lilia thought. That was no way to treat his brother. "Klaus!"

"Excuse me," Elias said, and hurried out of the room.

She wanted to go after him, but Klaus said, "He's always been a sulky child."

She glared at him. "That's not nice, Klaus. You hurt his feelings."

He seemed confused by her anger. "I was being kind by telling him the truth."

"Then you should have been nicer about it!"

Klaus sighed, "If I had beat around the bush my point would not have been made. That is why I always say what's on my mind, even if the person hearing it might not like it."

She threw up her hands. "That doesn't mean you have to take it to the extreme."

He continued to look at her. "I took it to the extreme? Perhaps I did. What is the point in hiding how I feel? Would you have me smile, and say things I don't mean?"

Lilia wasn't going to win this argument, she just knew it. "Of course not. Lying is bad, but taking it too far is also bad." At his look, she sighed. "I see your point though. What are you going to do if no one understands your way of thinking?"

He said, "Elias understands me plenty. He may get sulky, but he still comes back for help." His eyes lit up. "Here, let me show you."

Lilia sat down on the couch as Klaus retrieved a photo album from a shelf. She started flipping through the pages once he handed it to her, trying to ignore his close proximity as he sat on the arm of the couch. She stopped on a picture of a younger Klaus. "Is that you?"

"Yes." He looked so cute in his suit. She couldn't help but smile.

She got excited when she flipped to the next one. "Oh! Look at Elias. He's so adorable." Klaus was a little older in this one, Elias just a toddler. Almost every picture had Elias hovering near Klaus. You could see the bond between them. Klaus looked carefree in the pictures with his brother. There was an innocence that wasn't here today.

She knew they looked like twins. The younger version of Klaus looked how Elias looks today. The only difference was Elias' eyes were more blue than purple. She smiled at the dog. "Is that your dog?"

Klaus nodded, "His name was Rudolf. He obeyed me without question, but treated Elias like a pet. He made Elias furious every time Rudolf used him as a pillow."

She laughed at that. "Poor Elias." Klaus' eyes fondly looked down at the pictures as she poured through them. "You guys are always together."

Klaus nodded, "He's always followed in my footsteps. These memories are from a good childhood. I was the one who taught Elias magic in the first place."

She gave a small laugh as she shook her head. "I can totally see that. You were a professor even then."

Klaus chuckled, "A young Elias once told me I was a great teacher of magic. That was when I decided I wanted to be a professor."

She smiled up at him. "That is so sweet."

Klaus' eyes narrowed, "Don't tell Elias I told you. I only told you, because it's you."

When he said things like that… Her smile brightened, and she nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Klaus moved off the couch. "Do you want some tea?"

She gave her consent, and watched as he made the tea without hardship. "You're really good at that."

"I like tea. I drink it every day," he said.

That was unexpected. Lilia's tone turned teasing. "Did I hear correctly? The perfect Klaus has an addiction?

Klaus blushed slightly. "There is nothing wrong with liking tea." He took out his wand, and pointed it at the teacups. "Quinsud." Light poured out of his wand, and into the cups. He poured the tea next, and brought the tray over.

"What was that spell?" She asked, curious.

Klaus handed her a cup. "It's a charm more than a spell. It's supposed to make the tea taste better."

The tea's aroma reached her nose. "This is Assam tea!" This was one of her favorites. Klaus nodded in surprise as he put seven sugar cubes in his tea. "You have a sweet tooth! You accused me of having a child's stomach when you're just as bad!"

Klaus gave her the smug grin. "When your brain works as much as mine does, it's acceptable to have this much sugar."

For the sake of not ruining the friendly atmosphere they had going on, she ignored that comment.

They ended up asking each other questions. She learned he liked to read, and it was something he and Elias often did together. He was best at spatial magic, especially magical diagrams. She'd never really seen him interact socially with other students, so she'd asked him about his social life. As she suspected, he didn't have all the many. A great deal of people respected him, but that wasn't the same as friendship. He did mention having a friend and a rival, but she'd dropped the subject once it was clear the memory was painful.

In the short time she'd been here, she had made a few friends. Well, she could count Amelia as her friend for sure. She liked to think Elias, Yukiya, and Luca were her friends well. Well, Yukiya hadn't really talked to her yet, but she had hope.

They ended up talking the day away, forgetting about training. She got a genuine smile out of him a couple times. It really transformed his face in a way that made him more handsome than he was already.

Lilia remembered that she had something important to tell him as he was leading her out of his office. She said, "Klaus, there's this rumor going on about someone killing pigeons."

His face closed up, the openness leaving, his expression turning blank. "Is that so?"

She rolled her eyes. "There's no point in telling me a lie. I know there have been bird deaths. I felt them."

Klaus looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?" Lilia explained how she'd felt the pain the day they'd practiced in the courtyard. "Have you felt any more since then?"

She shook her head, "No, but my energy problem started after that. With my energy draining like that, I wouldn't be able to feel the rest. I never realized it, because animal taming is one of my more natural talents. If they're doing the killing the way the rumors say they are… It is very common in Oatu for a demon to be summoned that way."

Klaus didn't tell her not to believe the rumors. "Professor Merkulova is researching ways your energy could be drained. I'll let them know about the birds." His tone went soft, scary soft. "Is it possible the people you are running from have found you?"

She just didn't know, and that scared her. "They could have, or it could be a coincidence. If they have, they haven't shown themselves to me. I feel like they would not waste time once my location is known."

Klaus dropped the subject, ending their conversation. He escorted her to the dorms, claiming she shouldn't be walking alone until this was solved.

Later that night, Lilia shared tea with Amelia, making sure to brew it the way Klaus had. Amelia claimed it was the best tea she'd ever had, and was surprised to learn it was a charm Klaus used. Amelia teased her a bit about her relationship, making Lilia blush, before settling down for the night.

All in all, it hadn't been a bad holiday.

* * *

 **AN: There it is! As I mentioned earlier, moving day is only a couple days away. I hate packing with a passion, but my daughter is in love with bubble wrap (who isn't). I write one shots, and am a part of another fandom, so updates will only be biweekly. Maybe once I get my daughter settled, I'll move it back to weekly (yea right, I already know what's going to happen there).  
**

 **Like it or Hate it, tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8!**

 **Thank you elissajarjoura ej,and Regretting silence for following/favoring Lilia's Curse!**

 **Special thanks to elissajarjoura ej for following/favoring me! You totally made my night!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Yes, haha I do not mind being bugged as I may just be procrastinating on editing the chapter.**

 **There will be sex, not now, but it will happen over the course of the story. There will be other things as well, which is why it is rated M.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lilia met up with Elias the next morning as they headed to class. He seemed to be doing better today. He apologized for holding up her lesson, which Lilia assured him was fine. She wasn't all that surprised to find out Klaus was like that with him all the time. Elias had pouted, but true hurt had never entered his eyes. According to Elias, Klaus had been in a good mood yesterday. Lilia had to agree with him there. He'd forgotten about their lesson, which was not normal.

Not that she was complaining. She'd liked spending time with him yesterday where he wasn't ordering her around.

They talked some more, and Lilia realized Elias had a rough life, emotionally. Always being compared to his brother must have done wonders for his self-esteem. Then there was Klaus' particular way of teaching… Elias might understand his brother, but that didn't mean any of this was good for him.

It turned out today was magical cooking class. It seemed this was the one class Luca would actually stay for. Professor Merkulova told them their objective was to make a cake that when eaten would let them float in the air.

Lilia ended up with Yukiya, Elias, and Luca for her team. She took charge in making the cake. She separated the egg whites from the yolk, and then let Elias use magic to stir it until it was the right consistency. Yukiya added the next ingredients. He handled them like an expert, and Lilia seized the opportunity to solidify their friendship.

She said, "I didn't know you could bake."

Yukiya blushed, "I don't. It's not that hard to follow instructions."

"Liar," she smiled. "I know a pro when I see one. We should totally cook together sometime."

"Maybe," he muttered.

Next, came the time to add the Volans-grass. It was a key ingredient to make the floating cake successful. She was just going to mix some in, but Elias stopped her. He said, "The spell will work better if we add this ingredient with magic."

Luca said, "I should do it."

Elias shook his head. "No, I'll do it."

That started an argument on who should be the one to do it. Apparently, just adding it was boring; the more style the better. Luca was essentially calling Elias boring. Lilia wanted to step in, but decided not to. From the sound of it, they argued like this on a regular basis.

Instead, she decided to add it herself, like she was going to do originally. She reached for her wand, only to find it missing. She was so sure she'd brought it to class… She looked over to her group to find none of them paying attention. Luca and Elias were still arguing, and Yukiya was watching them.

Deciding it was safe; Lilia focused on the Volans-grass and used her finger to raise it up. She swirled her finger to make it form a little tornado. It rose high, almost touching the ceiling. Once she was satisfied with its height, her finger stopped and shot down. Like good soldiers, the Volans-grass obeyed and shot straight into the bowl. It blended with the batter, none falling out of the bowl.

No one had noticed her little display, which was a relief. The professor called for the class to start adding the spell that would complete the recipe. She informed the boys she had already added the Volans-grass, which elicited a complaint from them. Shrugging, she only said. "Then you shouldn't have argued."

She turned to Luca. "You can do the spell."

Luca said, "Do I have to?"

Elias glared at him. "He who does not work shall not eat."

Luca rolled his eyes. "Alright, no need to get philosophical on me." Pulling out his wand, he swirled it over the bowl, chanting. "Levis Pullman." Light particles entered the batter, swirling around before disappearing.

The only thing left to do was bake it.

As they waited, Lilia was trying to find something to talk about. Professor Merkulova had left the room, which meant there was nothing to do but wait. Luca had a mischievous look in his eye, and he was looking right at her. She said, "What are you up to?"

Saying nothing, Luca flicked his fingers at her. White came her way, and she instinctively closed her eyes. She could feel flour on her lips, fighting the urge to lick it off. She opened her eyes. Yukiya was holding back a smile, Luca smirked, and Elias looked horrified.

Smiling, she grabbed the flour and threw it at him. His reflexes were fast as he dodged, and the flour ended up hitting Elias. He turned red, but Lilia had already turned away from him to grab more flour. She was determined to get him.

Students moved out of the way as she chased him around the room. She picked up flour as she went, flinging it as his back. They came to a standoff when he managed to put a table between them. He drew out his wand. "Lilia, you don't want to do this."

At this point, she had forgotten anyone was with them. Ignoring his words, she threw flour from both hands. He was able to dodge one, but the other hit him in the face. Using his wand, he chanted a spell, causing several ingredients to rise into the air. The mischievous look was back in his eyes. He was having fun.

She ducked just as he sent the items flying at her. Grabbing a wand for cover, she sent the ingredients back at him. He was surprised by the force of her attack, but only for a second. They dodged, attacked, and weaved through the room. The impromptu food fight became something more as they both out their all into it.

Lilia managed to bend backwards as eggs sailed her way. With a flick, the eggs rebounded, making their way to a surprised Luca. She came back up just in time to see Luca skid, having dodged to the side. To her horror, the eggs found a target.

It was the Headmaster.

Neither she nor Luca had seen the Professors come in, but no one could mistake the Headmaster, even covered in egg yolk. Professor Merkulova was shaking his head disappointedly. Everyone was silent, waiting to hear what their fate would be.

Lilia relaxed when he started laughing. Surely, nothing bad was going to happen if he was laughing.

He said, "It's been a long time since a student got the jump on me. Good job, Lilia." Then his face grew serious. "Be that as it may, I cannot condone food fights. You and Luca will clean the entire room, and replace the extra ingredients. I will come up with jobs for you to do to earn the money."

They both nodded, glad to have gotten off lightly.

The Headmaster wasn't done.

He continued, "Luca, you'll join Professor Schuyler in detention, and I'll leave Lilia's punishment up to Prefect Klaus."

* * *

"Honestly Lilia, I thought you would be more mature than to start a food fight."

Lilia sighed, as she organized the books in Klaus' office. He'd been lecturing her for an hour now. She didn't point out that Luca had started the fight. It had been fun for the both them, so she'd take the lecture.

As punishment, Lilia had to organize all of the books in the Prefect's office. You'd think they'd already be organized, but Klaus had used a spell to switch them around. She was not allowed to use magic, and if a book was too high, she had to use the wand to get it down. Only Klaus would remember to put some training into this torture.

She secretly hoped Luca was getting the same treatment.

Once Klaus had finished lecturing her, she said, "Has there been any news on the pigeon killings?"

Klaus shook his head, "No, have you felt any more deaths?"

Lilia took a moment to think about it. "No, and my energy hasn't really drained today, so I think I would if it happened again."

Klaus' face became troubled, "I wish you wouldn't feel them at all, but it might help us find the culprit. Any evidence against this person is good."

She nodded, "Unless the problem starts again, I should be able to feel it."

Klaus grimaced at the look on her face. "If it does happen, you are to get me immediately. Do not go off on your own."

He was trying to protect her. It brought forth new feelings for her, having someone protect her. "And if I happen to be in the dorms and getting you would mean that person got away?"

"You still come get me." Klaus rose from his desk, coming to stand in front of her. Pulling something out of his pocket, he said, "Here, I infused this with my magic. With the danger to you… I don't want to risk anything happening. It repels dark magic attacks. It's not all the powerful, but it should be enough for you to get out of there."

Lilia looked down at it as he clasped the necklace around her neck. It was a copy of the Prefect's emblem. It was warm against her skin, his hands brushing against her neck before stepping away.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded, "Yes, well hopefully you will have no need for it."

He returned to his desk when Lilia had an idea. She went to her bag, and took out the leftover cake from class earlier.

His eyebrows rose when she set it down in front of him. "What is this?"

She grinned, "This is what me and my team made in magical cooking class today. Split it with me."

He stood. "Alright, I'll make us some tea. I think we'll go with Ceylon today."

Lilia nodded in agreement. "It's thick, and mellow. That's perfect for cake."

She cut two slices, setting them down on plates as Klaus brewed the tea. Once he'd poured, he sat down and examined the cake. He said, "He certainly looks edible."

She rolled her eyes. "Just eat the cake."

Klaus took a bite, his face giving away his thoughts. He swallowed and smiled, "Well, you really are good in the kitchen."

"It wasn't just me," Lilia corrected him. "Elias, Luca, and Yukiya were in my team. We got perfect marks for it."

Before he could say anything, the levitation kicked him. Klaus' face was startled as he floated into the air while Lilia just stared at him. She'd forgotten about that part. "What is this?" Klaus asked.

"Oops," She smiled. "I actually forgot about the levitation spell."

He glared at her. "How do you forget a spell you put into something you baked?" He shook his head. "Don't answer that. Eat some." When she just looked at him, he snapped. "Just trust me. Eat the cake."

Complying, Lilia took a couple bites. Almost immediately after, she floated into the air. Klaus reached for her, pulling her into his arms. He turned her so that her back was to him, resting his chin on her head. She leaned back into him, the feeling of being in his arms very pleasant.

They stayed like that until the effects of the cake wore off. Landing softly on the ground, Lilia turned to face Klaus, his arms still around him. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression. It made her a little nervous. "That was nice," she spoke shyly.

Klaus kept looking at her until she wanted to fidget. He didn't say anything, only tightened his arms around her. She was caged, his arms like steel. Lilia couldn't look anywhere but at him, she didn't want to.

The screech of a Hawk broke the mood. They pulled apart, both blushing, though Lilia was sure she was redder. The hawk spoke with Professor Schuyler's voice. "Klaus, you are needed in my office. Come immediately." At Klaus' nod, it flew off.

Klaus looked at her. "This will probably keep me occupied until well past curfew."

She nodded, still a little embarrassed by the moment that had passed between them. "Is there anything you want me to do before I leave?"

Klaus grabbed his cloak. "Could you put away the books on my desk?" At her nod, he smiled. "You're so agreeable right now. Should I expect this new change in attitude to last?"

She glared at him. "Don't count on it."

She got to work once he was gone. She wanted to sort out what she was feeling. She thought she was falling in love, but it was hard to tell when she'd never experienced it before. All she'd ever known was fear, pain, negative emotions. All these positive feelings threatened to overwhelm her.

She needed to talk to Amelia.

Lilia was so focused on her thoughts that she let a book slip as tried to pick it up. It opened to its designated page, a bookmark already in place. She picked it back up causing the bookmark to fall out. Muttering something about troublesome books, Lilia bent to pick it up.

It wasn't a bookmark like she'd thought, but a photo. Greenery surrounded the area, flowers lining the area. The centerpiece of the photo was a very beautiful woman. She really was gorgeous, her hair framing her face in a way that made her look delicate. Turning it around, Lilia learned her name was Miss Elaine.

It was a little strange that Klaus never mentioned having a sister. She certainly looked like she belonged with the Goldstein's. She couldn't help but picture them together, and it wasn't hard. They would look beautiful on each other's arms.

With a strange pain in her chest, Lilia took off to her dorm. She felt like crying to the point that she almost couldn't control the tears as they gathered in her eyes.

Amelia listened to everything without saying a word to interrupt. Lilia poured it all out to her, leaving nothing out.

When she'd finished, Amelia said, "He never mentioned another girl before?"

She shook her head. "No, we even talked about his family, there's no sister."

"Maybe you should ask him about it."

Lilia gave a small laugh. "No, I can't do that. That will go so wrong; I'm already dreading the confrontation. Maye I can ask Elias. He'd be able to tell me."

Amelia nodded, "Yea that seems like a better idea. Elias doesn't know about you guys yet, right? He wouldn't have any suspicions on why you're asking." Amelia handed her the little candy bottle, knowing candy was just what they needed right now. "In my opinion, I don't think Klaus is seeing her. From what I know of him, he wouldn't do that to anyone."

Feeling a little better with Amelia's assessment, she ate the rest of the Konpieto in the bottle. Amelia was right, she would verify with Elias, but she was sure Miss Elaine was not attached to Klaus.

* * *

 **AN: There it was guys.  
**

 **Moving is such a hassle, but I'm pretty sure my daughter is adjusting better than I am.**

 **Like it or Hate it? Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you PetVet1023, Rebecca1210, Noxlris63, rcb3130, Fl0ra, LyriaHart, KellyLily101201, for following/favoring Lilia's Curse!**

 **Thanks PetVet1023, Rebecca1210, LyriaHart, for following/favoring me!**

 **Special thanks to Rebecca1210 for 'bugging me', as she puts it, about the story. I honestly would have probably put this off longer if she hadn't pm'd me.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Lilia woke up exhausted.

The dreams haunted her sleep, making her believe they were more than dreams. Was she having visions in her sleep? This had never happened before.

Her nightmares were bad, but it took her mind off the thought of Klaus being engaged. Miss Elaine really was beautiful. She looked more like a Goldstein than Lilia ever would. It bothered her, pained her, but she knew Klaus. He wasn't the type of man to ask a girl out when he was already involved with another one.

At least, she hoped she knew him that well.

Deciding she couldn't lay there and mope, Lilia got ready and headed out. The day was sunny and clear, as always, but the air was tense. There were no animals in sight. Something had happened, and the creatures that resided here had retreated to safety.

Lilia had a feeling she knew what it was.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she reached the part of the Academy where all their classes took place. The student's whispers reached her ears. More birds had been murdered, and it was impossible to hide it from them now. A student had stumbled upon the mangled creatures last night while he was trying to sneak out to meet his girlfriend.

Obviously, the idiot hadn't kept his mouth shut.

The Professors were going to have a hard time keeping this under wraps. Nothing fueled the fire more than people who repeated what they heard. Lilia knew that more than anyone.

She stopped when she heard Klaus' name being mentioned. Had he ended up being one of the one's called to deal with the mess? She could only imagine the mood he would be in if he had to deal with a hysterical kid all night.

She listened further, and froze as anger filled her. They were talking about Klaus… being the one responsible? Who the hell in their right mind would think Klaus could be responsible for these bird killings? It was absolutely ridiculous.

Determined to put a stop to it, Lilia marched over to the two boys she heard. "Hey!"

Startled by her shout they looked up. "What do you want?"

She poked her finger into the chest of the one who asked. "How dare you spread rumors about the Prefect! He's an Elite Wizard Knight! Why would you think _he_ was responsible for these horrible killings?"

The other boy answered. "Look, we're just talking about what we heard. We didn't start these rumors."

That only made her more upset. "Don't you have any idea what that can do to someone's life! For all you know, the ministry could take it seriously and come investigate him! There goes his reputation, all because idiots like you are a bunch of gossiper's." Fed up, Lilia threw her hands in the air and turned away.

The boys were looking at her weirdly. "Who are you?"

Glaring, she turned back to face them. "I am the student who got a spell past Walter Goldstein's reflector bracelet." They paled. "Now, you are going to stop talking about that stupid rumor, and dissuade anyone who decides to talk about it. I _will_ know if you don't do as I say." When they said nothing, Lilia reached for the wand sticking out of her pocket. Still pale, the boys nodded furiously, running away from her like bats out of hell.

Satisfied, but still angry, she made her way to class. If anything, the whole ordeal just took away any energy she managed to work up for school. She needed to talk to Professor Merkulova, and see if he'd made any progress in finding out why this was happening.

Elias was the only one in the room when she got there. He said, "Did you get any sleep last night? You look terrible."

She rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what a girl wants to hear."

His blushing perked her up a little bit. "I meant no offense Lilia. I was just concerned."

She smiled at him. "I know Elias, I'm only teasing. I've just been having these stupid dreams. I'm not sleeping very well."

"There's a potion for that, you know."

She shrugged. "I don't feel like being put in a magic induced sleep. I'll deal."

Elias nodded. "Alright, it's your choice, but you should tell my brother about these dreams. He wouldn't like being kept in the dark about anything concerning you."

Now was her chance. "Speaking of your brother, he had me rearrange his book shelves yesterday as punishment for the food fight."

Elias snorted, "My brother has a soft spot for you, so of course he'd go easy on you."

She thought him saying that was a little odd, but continued. "It actually wasn't as easy as you seem to think. Anyways, I was putting one book away, and a picture fell out. I'm curious as Klaus never told me you guys had a sister."

Elias was confused. "We don't have a sister." The confusion cleared. "Oh, was it a picture of Elaine?" She nodded. "She's my Sister-in-Law. The book must be my brother's."

There was no hiding her shock. "He's married!"

"Well of course he's married…" Elias' eyes widened at the look on her face. "No, you've got it wrong. She's my brother's wife, my oldest brother."

"You have another brother?"

Elias nodded. "He's five years older than Klaus. They recently got married." He seemed to realize something, and glared at her. "You really thought Klaus would ask you out while he was with someone else? What, do you believe the rumors going around about him too?"

She glared back at him. "Of course I don't believe those stupid rumors! His aura is too clean." Then she realized what he'd said. "Wait, how do you know he asked me out?"

Elias' face grew red. "Well, you see, I heard you collapsed during class and I wanted to check on you. I figured you'd be with my brother, so I stopped by his office and I overheard him doing it."

She smiled as she remembered Klaus acting weird, and it hadn't been because he was mad at her. "Oh, that's a relief. I thought word might have gotten out."

Elias raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you want to keep your relationship with my brother a secret?"

She shrugged. "It's still fairly new, and I'm still on trial. I get the feeling he's a private man as well."

"That's understandable and correct," Elias agreed with her. "He's not big on public displays of affection. I shouldn't have been surprised when he asked you out. He's acted weird with you from the start, nothing like his normal self."

She grinned. "It came as a surprise for me too. I never thought in a million years that he'd return my feelings."

Elias opened his mouth to say something else when they saw a flash of green pass by the door. He said, "That reminds me. Luca has been sneaking out at night. I don't know what he's doing, but you'd think he would try to not be out past curfew with everything that's going on. He may get on my nerves, but I don't want him to get in trouble at a time like this."

Lilia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "He's sneaking out? Every night?"

He looked alarmed. "Hey, I know him. He wouldn't dabble in Dark Magic, no matter how shady he is." His voice went a little higher when she said nothing. "Don't go looking into anything Lilia. My brother would be really worried if you got yourself involved. Let the professionals handle it."

She nodded, and let it go. What else could she do? She knew more than he did for sure, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Lilia knew she could help, but they hadn't asked her and didn't she come here to be normal? Normal students didn't get themselves tangled in stuff like this. For once, she wasn't ordered to put herself in harm's way. If this was the fault of people from Oatu, she would deal with it. Until then though, she needed to let the teacher's and Klaus sort it out.

Class was being held outside by the Headmaster. He led them to a spring that looked vaguely familiar to her. They were learning about Firefly Owls, which apparently, even the strongest of Animal Tamers struggled to tame. They were pretty rare in Gedonelune, and were able to control light and fire magic. The only drawback was that they were nocturnal creatures, not much for venturing into the sunlight.

Headmaster Randolph asked her, "Lilia, what Greek deity has an owl as it's symbol?"

"Athena," She answered automatically. She was looking around the spring again, focusing on the clearing they were in. She was getting an uneasy feeling.

Suddenly the sky went dark, and everything clicked in her mind. This was the clearing in her dreams. There was no mistaking it. The plants were living, and there was no evil Unicorn. Still, Lilia found it hard to believe she had simply dreamed of this place without having seen it. That meant she really was having visions. It explained why she was waking up exhausted.

It didn't make sense. She only ever had visions when she used her spell-singing power. Never had they appeared otherwise. Were the visions another power? Did coming here cause her to grow in power, which in turn meant she didn't need to sing to see into the future. Lilia didn't like it. The possibility of her being stronger than she was now upset her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when something landed on her arm. She brought her arm up to see a Firefly Owl perched on her forearm like it belonged there. She couldn't resist. Stroking his wing, Lilia used her Animal Taming magic to connect with it. The power contained in it's small body was magnificent. She could tell he was not fully grown, but he was no infant either.

The bird ducked it head to rub against her hand. Lilia laughed, "Well aren't you fishing for attention." The owl locked eyes with her, and although Lilia could have dropped her eyes, she was compelled not to. She felt her magic flare up, but it wasn't to attack His came forth as well, and Lilia could only sigh as something clicked in place. The only way she could explain it was their magic's merging together.

The Headmaster's astonished voice broke their connection. "What you just witnessed class, is a Firefly Owl choosing to bond with a wizard. Most magical creatures choose the wizard's they bind themselves too instead of the wizard choosing them. His is now Lilia's familiar, and depending on the bond, her proficiency with fire and light magic might change as well."

Is that what happened? "Seriously? That's pretty neat."

He smiled at her. "Can you tell the class what bonding felt like? They say bonding with a magical creature is different than with a normal animal."

She swallowed as everyone looked at her expectantly. "Well, we locked eyes and it was like I couldn't pull away. I mean, I'm pretty sure I could have, but I didn't want to. Then our magic's merged, and there was this feeling… I can't really explain it. It just felt right."

"Very good Lilia," The Headmaster said, pleased."You'll have to let me know if there's a change in your magic."

The lesson ended not too long after that. She promised her familiar, who she decided to name Ravi, that she would build him something to stay in when he wanted to be with her. Elias was excited for her, and a little jealous. Yukiya said nothing, and Luca was looking at her with interest. She had no other classes that day due to a Professor meeting going on. She was supposed to meet Klaus, so she said her goodbyes before making her way to his office.

The bonding left her feeling drained, which didn't surprise her. They were supposed to take a lot out of you. She couldn't blame whatever problem was going on with her energy on this. She thought about skipping, but decided against it. There was no reason she couldn't get a little sugar boost and get going. Her trial was quickly coming to an end. She couldn't slack off.

She ate the rest of the candy, pouting a little as she finished it. She wondered if she could get more. It was really good. Maybe she would ask Azusa the next time she saw him.

She heard her name being called, and turned her head to see Luca jogging after her. She remembered what Elias had told her, and rounded on him the minute he stopped in front of her. "I heard you've been sneaking out at night. That's stupid you know, especially with everything that's going on."

He stared at her before muttering darkly, "Prince Elias." His frown turned into a smile. "I promise I am not murdering birds."

She scoffed, "Of course you aren't. Your aura isn't tainted." She'd checked. "I'm just saying that now isn't the ideal time to be breaking curfew."

He leaned against the wall, caging her in a little. "Says the girl who stayed out all night, with the Prefect." She blushed at the memory of waking up on top of him, but Luca ignored the opportunity to tease her some more. "It's impressive that you bonded with a Firefly Owl. Only Animal Tamers have been known to even stand a chance with magical creatures."

He was too smart for his own good. She knew what he was asking. "I guess I'm just lucky then."

His eyes narrowed, mouth opening to say something else when a throat cleared from behind him. She looked up, relieved to see Klaus. He didn't look to happy.

Lilia raised a brow in question, but then realized the position she and Luca were in. She had her back pressed against the wall, and Luca was leaning in really close. His arm was right over head, but it had been lowering as he moved closer to her.

Eyes widening, Lilia quickly moved to Klaus' side and smiled sheepishly at him. His gaze softened a little before turning back to Luca. "Lilia is late for training. You'll have to finish your conversation later."

He whisked her away to his office, shutting the door behind them. She smiled at him. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Why was he trying to make you admit you're an Animal Tamer?" She explained what happened during class, glossing over the details of her realization that her dreams were actually visions. He said, "That's truly amazing. He's right. Only Animal Tamers stand a chance at bonding with a magical creature. The Headmaster would know this as well. I think that secret's out."

She sighed, "I was afraid of that. Should I even keep the rest a secret anymore? Everyone knows I'm a True Healer. The teacher's know I'm proficient in Battle Magic due to letting you guys in my mind, and the Headmaster is more than smart enough to realize I must be an Animal Tamer."

Klaus shrugged, "Whether you reveal the rest is up to you. I promised not to tell, and I won't."

She grinned at him, grateful. "I appreciate it. I'll think about it once my trial is over."

Klaus nodded. "We'll table it then. I was going to go over Magic Circles today, but the bonding must have left you drained."

She shook her head. "No, I mean, yes it did, but I got a sugar boost before coming here. I don't feel fatigued anymore."

Klaus hesitated. "Be that as it may, it might not be wise-"

"I'll be fine," Lilia insisted. "I need to pass this trial."

Klaus studied her a moment, and then nodded. He went over magic circles, and their purpose. She knew all of this already, but it was good review, and she enjoyed seeing him in his teacher mode. They worked on drawing some on paper next. Lilia wasn't an artist, but she knew how to draw shapes. Well, she could draw them most of the time. It took her five tries before her circle actually looked like a circle.

Klaus said, "That took you longer than I thought it would." He held up a hand before she could snap at him. "Now that we're done with this, we'll move on to something else. I know you can create an elemental barrier with your Battle Magic, but this will be good practice for your wand."

She grimaced, but took it out of her pocket. He ordered her to create the diagram she'd just drawn with her wand, and command it to form a barrier between them. Lilia took a deep breath, and started to urge her magic from he body to the wand. She made sure to concentrate as she started drawing in the air. It was harder than she liked, but Lilia stuck with it.

The diagram vanished as her energy left her. She fought to stay conscious, her legs giving out. Klaus caught her, sitting her on his desk while he looked into her eyes. She blinked rapidly, winning the battle to stay awake. She said, "I'm fine, really. Here, let me fix myself."

She started to cast a rejuvenation spell, but Klaus' angry voice stopped her. "What do you think you're doing? Didn't Professor Merkulova say it's counterproductive?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, but I don't have any potions with me."

"Did you not think I might have some?" He was still angry. "I stocked up, because I had a feeling you were going to need them. I'm surprised you haven't needed one at all today." She look down, no longer meeting his gaze. "What? Are you still waking up tired? Have you not been taking the potions?"

She sighed as he shoved one into her hand. "It's just… The spells work better than potions."

"Not when someone is casting on themselves!" Klaus was shaking his head. "If you're waking up tired, come to me. I'll cast one on you. Why are you waking up tired anyways?"

She thought about the clearing where she experienced her death. "It's the dreams I keep having."

Klaus shook his head. "Dreams are keeping you up? That doesn't sound right. How long have you been having them?"

Actually, nightmares keeping her up shouldn't surprise him. Well, they wouldn't surprise him if he knew the full extent of her lift before the academy. "I've actually got a theory about that," Lilia admitted. "I thought they were dreams. It's the same one, almost every night. Sometimes, something from my past would slip in, but one thing was always certain. I wake up exhausted each time, and I never understood why until today." He said nothing, so she continued. "During class with the Firefly Owls, the Headmaster made the area dark. I had a feeling about the clearing, but it wasn't until the imitation of night came that I realized it was the same place as my dreams. I've never been there Klaus, I haven't even really explored the grounds yet."

He was looking very concerned. "You're having visions in your sleep. I thought you said they only come when you sing."

She shrugged, having already gone through this thought process. "That's how it was before I got here."

"So your visions are another power," Klaus said. "You probably weren't strong enough to handle it without the boost of your spell singing power. Now you are."

Her shoulders sagged. "I was afraid of that. I'd already come to that conclusion, but hearing you confirm it makes it real."

Klaus brought himself closer to her. "If you're performing magic in your sleep, it's no wonder you wake up with no energy. Visions always take a toll on the Seer. What is the vision about?"

She hesitated, but decided telling him would be a good idea. It's not like she was making sense of it. "I'm walking to the clearing, because there's a voice calling out to me. The plants are dead, and there's a pain in my chest that I can't explain at first. When I get to the clearing, there's dark magic everywhere. In the middle, the dark magic is holding down a Unicorn. It struggles and fights, and I realize I'm feeling it's pain. I try to help it, but nothing helps until finally, the Unicorn stops struggling. It's eyes turn red, and it's aura goes from the purest white I've ever seen to the darkest taint I hope to never see in my life. It stands, and the dark magic attacks me. It holds me still, and the Unicorn runs me through. I wake up after that."

Klaus stared at her, face paler than normal. She was beginning to wonder if he was broken when he suddenly spun away from her, and strode out of his office. Her eyes widened, and Lilia ran to catch up with. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Headmaster. He needs to know."

"No! You promised! How are you going to explain this to him without giving me away?" She grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Lilia, you have just informed me that you had a vision of a Unicorn turned by dark magic killing you. There is someone playing with dark magic here. That is not a coincidence. It could be the people from your country after all."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think it is. They view me as a prize. If they were here, they would have made themselves known to me already. I am property to them. There would be no time wasted in trying to reclaim me."

Klaus' jaw clenched at her words. "Still, the fact is you are linked to this. I don't think it's a coincidence that the one person that could have alerted us immediately if more animals were killed suddenly has problems with her energy levels."

"No one knows I'm an Animal Tamer," She insisted. "Why would someone start poisoning me that way? Besides, Professor Merkulova already checked for that."

"Your vision clearly prove you're involved some way," he argued. "I'm doing this for your safety Lilia. No one needs to know besides a select few."

She let go of his arm, tears making their way to her eyes. "You promised."

He looked pained. "I know, but I can't keep my word when doing that might make the difference in your safety."

He left her after that, Lilia staring at the spot he had been standing in. He was really going to tell. He'd promised her that her powers would stay between them until she was ready, and he was breaking that promise. The rational part of her knew he was doing the right thing, but she was not ready to listen to that part yet. No, the betrayed side won that battle.

She headed back to her dorm, wishing she had never told him anything in the first place.

She was irritated when she bumped into someone, but the irritation faded when she saw who it was. She gave him a small smile. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Azusa studied her face, no doubt taking in her tear stained cheeks, but then shrugged. "I think you're just finding excuses to be in my arms again. Stalking is a crime, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have clearly fallen for your irresistible charm in just a few encounters."

"It could happen," He said. "You look tired."

She smiled sadly. "It's been a long day."

He gave her a smile, but she could tell it was forced. Was he having a bad day too? "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll resolve itself soon." He dug into his bad, bringing out a bottle. "Here, you must have run out by now. It will cheer you up."

She took the candy bottle, her sadness lifting a little. "Sweet. I was actually wondering earlier how I would go about getting more. They're really good."

He gave her smirk. "Well, Hinomoto does produce quality merchandise. I have to go. I hope you feel better soon." He walked away, and Lilia happily pocketed the bottle before going back to the dorms.

Amelia was excited to her that the Elaine thing had been a misunderstanding. She could tell something was still wrong, but wisely kept her mouth shut on the subject. Lilia was glad for it. She didn't feel like trying to explain things to her roommate while still trying to keep her secret. She liked Amelia. She was becoming the best friend Lilia wished should would have known since she was a child. She just wasn't ready to divulge her life story.

Now, with Klaus' betrayal fresh in her mind. Lilia wondered if she ever would be.

* * *

 **AN: Well, its been a while... Sorry guys. I've been getting tons of PMs about this story. I'm not abandoning it. My USB is gone, and it had all my work on this story. It bummed me out, AND the romance point thing happened, so I decided to take a small break before going back to it. Well, it turned out to be a large break, but my Muse for this story came back. I've literally been typing away all night, forgoing outlines and everything.**

 **I know this is probably not what you thought would happen with the Elaine arc, but I have plans, not to worry.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
